The Guardian
by imstrongerthanithought
Summary: “Guys, I can’t get anything from the new girl…you Jasper?” I turned to him. “She’s scared…” He simply said.“Of course she’s scared!”Emmett chuckled.“No, not like that.She’s really scared…like she knows." Jasper stiffed.
1. Monsters

**Chapter 1: MONSTERS**

**Author's Note: This is going to be my first fanfiction so go easy on me okay?**

**And oh yeah before I forget: - I don't own Twilight... the ever so great  
Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

I tried so hard not to scream as I heard a crash coming from my parent's  
room. I hid under my blanket hoping that it was just a dream. But my shivers  
just wouldn't stop and I knew that something was wrong as soon as I heard my  
mom scream.

"Who are you...what do you want?! No... Please no..! Phil!!! WHAT are you?!"  
she cried.

What's happening? What happened to dad? What do I do?! Out of instinct, I hid  
under my bed with tears falling nonstop from my eyes. I was so scared. There's  
got to be something I can do, but what? I hugged Emmett, my teddy bear, really  
tight.

My dad gave him to me when I turned 4. He told me he's there to protect me  
from nightmares. But it seems he's stuck with me in this nightmare.

"Mom. Dad...where are you?" I wanted to scream, hoping they'd hear me.  
Unfortunately, all that came out was a muffled whimper.

"Do you smell that? Hmm...There's another one in one of the other rooms." I  
heard someone say. He let out a bone-chilling laugh and then I heard light  
footsteps approaching my room.

"No, please don't! Take me! Eat me or drink what ever it is that you do!!!  
Please leave her alone! I beg you, please!" Then I heard a loud thud on the  
floor.

"Mom… mommy?" I whispered while I cried.

"There you are," says the dark figure and I screamed, clutching Emmett. He  
lifted my bed with little to no effort and smiled at me in a villainous  
manner.

His eyes were a scarlet red and monstrous.

"Don't touch her Elliot." My eyes moved to the second figure that was now  
standing at my door. A woman, with red hair, stands behind him. They're all  
extremely pale...strange. The guy he called Elliot earlier lifted my bed and  
brought it to the other side of the room exposing me. Not unlike showing a  
puppy to the new owner in a pet store.

The strange guy eyed my small shaking body with a frown on his face. With a  
small chuckle, he asked me "What is your name little one?"

I saw his eyes...piercing...hungry? His skin... his clothes...they're  
elegant...beautiful,"Bella...and th-this is my bear, E-Emmett".

"Bella, how old are you?" he stepped closer. The red aired girl followed him  
and growled, distracting me. Wait...she growled?

I covered my face with my brown wavy hair, hiding Emmett. As if that will  
alter my fate. "My daddy says not to talk to strangers."

"Well, since your parents are gone... that rule no longer applies!" hissed  
Elliot.

"What did you do to my mom? MOM?! DAD?!" my cry, hoping to hear them say  
everything's going to be fine. However all I hear are my cries and screams. No  
one is here to rescue me.

"What are we waiting for? Just drain this useless human and let's get out of  
here. Apparently you're mistaken. There's no one to collect here." says the  
girl who is now clearly annoyed.

The man kneeling in front of me lets out a soft chuckle. "Was I ever wrong,  
Victoria? We are at the right house… but wrong time. I didn't know she'd be  
this young, I give you that. But look at her...what a gift."

"You mean it is she, but she's like only five, or maybe six, you sure? We  
can't change her... too young!"

What are they talking about? "P-please d-don't hurt me". I began to sob.  
What's happening? I can't breathe. A wave of nausea began to seep over me, I  
feel sick.

"I know...but I'm willing to wait. Let's leave her here. I'll be back, Bella.  
You won't tell anyone, will you? Because if you do, I'll hurt all your  
friends. You wouldn't like that now, would you?" he asked me  
patronisingly.

I no longer had the energy to speak, or think. I simply shook my head,  
praying this was a particularly terrible nightmare. Or that they would  
disappear. Delirium overcame me. My body simply shut down, as a natural  
response to the mental bashing my brain was receiving. The world became  
blurry. Then, I fell unconscious, and the world turned black.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Mom, Dad... I wish you were here." I muttered as I packed my bags, picking  
clothes more appropriate for the small, rainy town named Forks. I'll be  
flying there today to live with my adoptive father, Charlie. It's been 12  
years since that horrible night and yet I still remember every minute detail  
of it. I'm just hoping that they give me enough misery to forget the day that  
induces horrific nightmares every time I close my eyes. Renee is Charlie's  
sister. She has taken care of me for the last 10 years. She is finally sick  
of me. The final straw was last week. When she had to spend over an hour  
attempting to calm me down after another of my 'episodes'.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17 now and in a few hours, I'll be living  
with Charlie... I mean Dad. I don't know what awaits me there but one  
thing's for sure---someone or something is hunting me. He said he'll be  
back. Sometimes I wish that they would just show up right here right now. It's  
torture thinking that every second, I'm being watched. That if I turn, I could  
be staring into those eyes again. I've done some research...and I may know  
what they are -Vampires. How to be sure if I'm right is something I'm not  
really looking forward to.

"Are you ready?" Renee asks with a meek smile. Renee isn't the sweetest  
person but I've grown to love her. I'll miss her. I'll miss  
Arizona. I'll miss the sun.

I just nodded. "You ready Emmett?" I asked my bear too low for her to hear.  
Emmett has never left my side. He's the only one I have left now.

Here we go.

* * *

**  
SOOOOOO... do you like it? Should I continue? Please hit the review button  
and give me your honest opinion...Thanks!**

**-imstrongerthanithought**


	2. Charlie

**Chapter 2: Charlie**

**AN: You guys are awesome!!!! You have no idea how you made my day with your reviews! More please...**

**This is going to be a short chapter. I was really really really tempted to jump to Bella's firsts in Forks high but I love Charlie as a character and although he's Bella's adoptive father in this story... I wanted to make sure to give him and Bella their moments as an overview of their father-daughter relationship. **

**Hope you like it. The next one is going to be longer. More reviews... more pressure for sooner updates ;)**

**I know, I know...I DONT own TWILIGHT.**

* * *

"Here you go. Sorry there's not much change with your room. It's pretty much the same as you left it five summers ago. I did buy you this good working lamp though." Charlie pointed to a traditional table lamp with butter-coloured drum shade.

"Thanks Char- Dad. About school by the way…" I started to remind him. Charlie is a man of a few words but it seems that this topic is something he knows he'll have to cover to so he cut me off and began his rehearsed spiel.

"About that…yes. I've enrolled you in Forks High School and you'll be starting tomorrow. I know it's a bit soon; you might still need some rest. I don't want you to miss out on things though, so I hope that's ok." He explained.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Dad, its fine. 5 hours travel is no big deal, ok? I'll sleep it off tonight and I'll be ready by tomorrow." There really wasn't a choice…oh wait! How do I get there…I don't want to be riding in a police cruiser everyday. Charlie is the Chief of Police here in Forks.

Great…just great. Dun dun dun... here comes the chief's-daughter-so-don't-mess-with-her. Ha-ha. I laughed silently with my own joke. And then right on cue…

"Bella…" Oh I didn't notice Charlie is still here. I waited for him to say something.

"I uhm, just want to tell you I'm really glad you're here. I missed you. And uh… well I know you'll need this for so I bought you this laptop for school stuff… "

Wow, I didn't even notice the laptop sitting on the study table near the window.

"And uhm, this too." Charlie continued. I watched as he motioned his left hand, palms up showing a silver key. I stared at it for a few seconds before it hit me. "Oh! Really?!" Charlie nodded.

"Thanks dad. I mean you didn't have to, I have enough savings to get my own car."

Charlie just shrugged and pointed to the window. "It's the red Chevy you saw earlier parked on the right curb."

I stood up, excited. Not at the prospect of the specific car but the fact that I would not be forced to ride in a police cruiser to school tomorrow – then my luck ran out when I accidentally tripped over my own feet and fell on my face. _Ouch!_

I struggled to get up when I felt Charlie helping me. "Some things really never change, huh kiddo?!" Yup. Being uncoordinated is just one of the highlights of my life.

The rest of the day went as expected. I inspected my truck and fell in love with it right away. It's a 1963 red Chevy truck. A little rusty but when you're in Forks…it's something you don't worry about. I'm thinking of getting a radio for it since Charlie buying the truck saved me money. I started piling my books on top of the shelf near the study table. I took special care to make sure that Wuthering Heights was on top, within easy reach. I would read it later on, for oh the thirtieth time or so.

"So Emmett…" I said, as I propped him beside the lamp. I had never had real friends before so it had become a habit of mine to confide in my teddy bear. He's the only one who truly knows what I've been through. "Tomorrow is my first day of school. You think they'll be nice? I mean, it's not like I care. I would prefer if they just ignore me. It's easier that way. But with 300 or so students…I doubt it." I said as I looked at the ceiling then back to my confidant. "You think they'll be able to follow us here?" my voice was shaky now. "I know it's been 12 years but … it still scares me, you know. Ugh!"

This is exactly why I could not let myself idle even for few minutes. My pathetic mind keeps drawing me back to the monster in my head. I quickly got up and took a shower to freshen up. I wore my favourite black tank top paired with boxer shorts. No matter how cold it is, I'm one of those few that will never be comfortable wearing pyjamas when sleeping. I just wrapped myself up in my blanket and grabbed Wuthering Heights. I began to read from the beginning. I think that I had only finished about 20 pages when I began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Let me know if you have questions too**.** Like it? Hate?**

**-imstrongerthanithought**


	3. We Wait

**AN: WOW 15 reviews!!! I'm literally jumping for joy right now. And I really appreciate everything. You made me realize some information on the first chapter was a little confusing so I'm inserting this Victoria's POV of what happened that night. Hopefully this clarifies things. I know you're expecting this to be Bella's first day for in Forks High but I want to make sure that I have set the characters right.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. **

**Oh hail Stephanie Meyer who created Twilight and made vampires cool and sparkly!!! ;)**

-------------------------------

_**"Monsters" in** _**Victoria's POV**

"What are we waiting for? Just drain this useless human and let's get out of here. Apparently you're mistaken. There's no one to collect here" I said as James knelt before the insignificant, little human in front of him.

The way he looks at her, fascinated, intensely annoys me. I know _that_ look.

James' talent is to detect gifts in humans. He told me that he sees a certain aura from these pathetic weaklings. Each individual projects a certain light and each shade shows their personality or their "True Nature", as he calls it. But the gifted ones are different. Instead of the usual glow, he'd see variations on its colour depending on their mood. From lights to clouds to flames…I'll never really know. I've never seen it myself. But the look he's giving her right now is the same look he gave to the humans that we've encountered that he knows to have '"gifts".

"_It's such a waste of a talent for these humans if they just die not even knowing that they have one."_ I remember him saying. So for the last 180 years we've been together, he's tried to change almost 30 humans to become one of us and use their gifts to our advantage. No one survived…the bloodlust is just too hard to resist. The first one we changed successfully was Elliot, 80 years ago.

James and I were hunting when we saw the human Elliot in the forest setting up his tent. I was about to attack him when he tackled me and asked me to stop. Then he gave him "_that_" look. Another gifted I supposed. Three days after that…we had acquired one of the best trackers that had ever existed. Although we were only able to use him after a year – when he had learned to control his newborn instincts.

"Have I ever been wrong, Victoria? We are at the right house… but the wrong time. I didn't know she'd be this young, I give you that. But look at her...what a gift." James answered without taking his gaze away from the human child. We were just passing by this neighbourhood when he said someone that lives here is going to be part of our coven. He's never met the family here but he said the whole house was glowing. Like someone…something is protecting it. Another gifted human? What we saw in the other room was no gifted…delicious though. I smirked, thinking about the meals we had just finished in the other room.

"You mean it is she, but she's like only five, or maybe six, you sure? We  
can't change her... too young!" This can't be real. I am not going to be a babysitter of a crazed immortal child. Yes she is not as bad as a two year old toddler I've heard of before, but five? That still means tantrums!

I noticed Elliot getting impatient too. The smell that was coming from the child was flowery sweet, like freesias. Perfect for dessert. James raised his hands to Elliot, asking him to back away.

"P-please d-don't hurt me" she cries. For a young mind, she is intelligent. She understands what's in store for her.

"I know...but I'm willing to wait." James says looking at me this time. "Let's leave her here."

You won't tell anyone, will you? Because if you do, I'll hurt all your friends.

You wouldn't like that now, would you?" He asked the child again who's now starting to hyperventilate. She shook her tiny head when I noticed her body going wobbly before she passed out.

"We can't leave her here James! She'll talk." I hissed at James. This was getting ridiculous. "And what exactly do you mean 'you'll wait'?".

Elliot growled, agreeing with me. He lowered to a crouch. He was about to attack the girl when James tackled him and pinned him to the wall.

"The child won't die tonight! She will not tell anyone. I'll make sure of that! Now get to the other room and discard any evidence of our being here…NOW!" I've never seen James care so strongly for any human before. What does she have? All I see here is a pale and fragile little human…that pulse calling me…making my mouth water…

"Victoria… You are not to touch her," he said gently but with authority. "If you see what I see now, you'll agree that it's worth the wait. She has a gift that can make you and I invincible. Patience…Let the other humans give her refuge. We come back when she's ready."

I stepped away from the child. I've never doubted James. I simply nodded and ran towards the forest...with James and Elliot following behind me. This better be good!

--------------------------------

**I'm careful with James' character since I'm giving him a bigger role. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting, if this one isn't.**

**I'll also use different P. on the next chapters so please let me know what you think? Hit the review button... I'm always excited to read you messages. More reviews--inspires a writer to update way sooner. :P**

**-imstrongerthanithought**


	4. What the Hell?

**Hey Guys!!!!! I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed, especially those who took the time to give me their insights on each chapter. I really appreciate it. I dedicate this chapter to you. At first, I only thought of getting this story posted somewhere to finally get it out of my head. But your reviews also make me want to make it into something you will enjoy. Cheesy huh… but you know what I mean right?**

**Thanks as well to those who subscribed and added me to their favourites. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Midnight Sun. Stephanie Meyers does! You know, sometimes I think that she does know real vampire. Hmmmm, I might do a one-shot on that *-***

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: What the Hell?**

_I kneel down facing the floor, exasperated. I'm so exhausted. Every breath that I take seems to be the last. I hear whispers around me but I am unable to make out the exact words. I slowly raise my head. What's going on? Where am I? I gasp as I see a thin, white, glowing mist in front me. It separates me from the people on the other side of the room. _

_I refocus my eyes, attempting to look beyond the mist. I don't know where I am, but the room looks slightly familiar. I notice four figures. Two of them are in a tense, crouched position to the side. Another taller figure stands a few meters behind them. He is towering over another body, laying before him. I shake my head, blinking a few times in an attempt to decipher who exactly they were. It took but a few moments to realise. As long as I live, I'll never forget those eyes. _

_Fiery, blood-red. _

_He's back! _

_I step back. The mist moves mimicking my own movement. They don't follow. Wait, there are four of them. Who's the one lying on the ground? I take one step forward to see who it is… when suddenly, realisation hits me. The room I am in __**is**__ familiar. I recognise the baseball cap that hangs on the wall. My body turns rigid. My eyes slowly lower to where the dead corpse lay._

"_NOOOOO!!!!" I scream as I see Charlie on the floor, lifeless._

"NOOO!!!" My body shot up into a sitting position as I found myself in my room with the alarm still beeping. I was panting so hard, trying to choke back tears. I tried to calm myself down. "It was just a dream….it was just a dream… it was just a dream.'' I reassured myself. When I was sure that my sanity was back, I turned off my alarm clock, rethinking what had just occurred. It wasn't the monsters in my dream that were freaking me out. But the fact that Charlie was in it. For the past ten years, it has just been me and the other three figures. Charlie had never featured in any of my nightmares. Until now.

Am I endangering Charlie's life coming here? I fretted. I shook my head again. Trying vainly to erase the horrific images that seem to be etched onto my retinas. I frantically dialled Charlie's number at the station. He was probably already in his office.

"Forks Precinct…"

I didn't let him finish.

"I wish to speak with Chief Swan, if at all possible. This is Bella."

''Oh sure. Welcome to Forks by the way." His tone held an undercurrent of excitement.

"Thanks". I muttered

"Bella? What's wrong?" I sighed in relief as I heard my Dad's voice.

"Nothing dad. Just thought I'd call you…umm. I haven't told you, I'm also glad I'm here…I missed you too." And I meant every word I said. Although I only got to stay with Charlie during the summers until I was twelve, I really liked being with him. He doesn't hover like other parents. Although he's not my biological father, we are very much alike. We even have the same eyes and hair.

"That bad, huh Bells?" He chuckled. He knows I'm not into that mushy stuff but I really hope he knows I meant what I said.

"Just nervous… first day of school you know."

"You'll survive. I'll see you tonight. Prepare for school now. Don't be late. Love you Bells!"

"Love you too dad. See you tonight…thanks again."

That calmed me down a bit. Now as I turned to the clock, it gave me another reason to panic. I have only an hour left to prepare.

After I trashed the room, I took one look in the mirror. Skinny jeans. Check! The new black parka Renee bought for me. Check! And my black chucks. Check! I don't have the time to do anything special with my hair. Well, actually, I never did anything special with my hair. I guess I'm ready. I grabbed my backpack and ran to my truck.

It took me almost thirty minutes to get to the parking lot. I am an advocate of the speed limit. I've seen enough accidents in the headlines to discourage my doing anything stupid. Especially with my luck.

I scanned the parking lot and saw that the only a space left was next to a shiny silver Volvo. Fortunately, it stands out in. My rusty old truck would not be the only one of its kind. I parked carefully and got out of the truck. Woohoo, it's gonna be a great day! Insert sarcasm here.

I already notice faces turning towards me. I can only imagine what they are thinking right now. I'm the new girl. Of course they're looking at me. Maybe if I was someone who blossomed before a crowd, this would be a good thing. However, unfortunately for me, I much preferred my own company. The attention I was now receiving was but an unwanted nuisance. I quickly began to make my way towards the front entrance. Unfortunately, I heard someone speak behind me, so I was forced to turn around.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl." It wasn't a question so I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm Mike Newton. The eyes and ears of this place and trust me when I say everyone here has been waiting for you. You know…hoping you'd be saving us from our boredom here. The last time we had a new comer was two years ago. The Cullens." He ranted. The way in which he spoke their names informed me that he held a dislike for them.

"Bella…just call me Bella. I'm looking for Ms. Cope's office?" I asked, hoping that he would just give me the directions and leave me alone.

"Sure, I'll walk you there." He started walking. This is an omen. I should turn around and go home back to bed. I'll wake up tomorrow and try again. If I don't the day will simply get worse as I go on. Of course, it wasn't that simple. I couldn't just leave. So I heaved a sigh and began to follow the greasy-haired and overzealous man-boy.

I got my schedule, stumbled twice while walking and got a couple of more greetings from two other student, juniors like me. I think their names were Ben and Jessica. The first half of the day went fairly well, surprisingly enough. Only Mr. Tanner from my English class asked me to introduce myself to the class. I love the subject. Shame about the teacher.

The bell rang. Lunch time. Yippee! Sarcasm again, people.

"Hi, you're Isabella right?" says the girl who sits next to me in this particular class.

"Bella."

"Bella, I'm Angela. Umm…would you like to sit with me during lunch? I've never transferred school myself but I see in movies those awkward moments in the cafeterias. So I was hoping I could help with that. I won't bother you, I promise."

Angela. Suits her. I do need some saving from the "awkward cafeteria" moment.

"Sure, I'd love that. Thanks!" I smiled at her. I like her already. Maybe I could finally have friends. I mentally slapped myself because there is a reason why I don't make friends. A very serious reason.

We silently walked to the cafeteria.

**Jasper's POV**

I really don't understand why we have to go to high school. Wait, actually I do but still, I don't like it. My family and I move around a lot to keep our secret. The younger we start in a place, the longer we get to stay. Thus the need to learn how to mingle with our snacks, I mean, humans.

My coven is the kind that humans usually adopt in their horror stories. Vampires. But we're different. We have survived preying on animals, it helps us in our strive to become civilised. With years of practice, we have learned to control our bloodlust. It's no longer as painful standing right next to these children in High School.

Then, as if fate was taunting me, a small girl paused at the end of the closest table to ours, stopping to talk to a friend. She tossed her short, sandy hair, running her fingers through it. The heaters blew her scent in our direction.

Ahh…her scent brings with it a dry ache to my throat, the hollow yearn in my stomach, my muscles tense and the excess venom flows in my mouth…I could see myself standing beside the little girl. It's going to be easy. I'll just whisper in her ear and let my lips touch the arch of her throat and feel the hot flow of her pulse beneath the fine skin…how it would taste…

Someone kicked my chair.

I turned and realised that it was Edward. Oh shit! What was I thinking!?

_Sorry! _I apologized mentally. Edward has the ability to read minds. "Sorry", I muttered for the rest of my family. Then I felt soft arms…soft for me at least, wrapped around my waist. Alice. The love of my life.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt her." My lovely wife assures me. Of course I would trust anything she says…why not? She is a psychic, after all. Although right now, her role is Edwards's twin. They are both posing as juniors. On the opposite side of the table sits my two other siblings, Rosalie and Emmett. Like me, they are posing as seniors. Emmett is still fuming over a wrestling match he lost against me. I smirked, remembering last night.

I may not have the ability to read minds, but I can sense emotions from others and whenever needed, I can project them onto other people as well.

Today is different. The children around me are experiencing a mixture of excitement, curiosity and jealousy over the new girl, Bella. Pathetic… then I was distracted by an emotion being projected by Edward. _Frustration?_

**Edwards' POV**

I saw the new girl walking with Angela into the cafeteria. With my mind-reading capability, I had become the default look out for our family. I was to check if anyone suspects what we are, which would result in our moving to another location. It is sacred for us to keep our real nature secret. It's the only way to exist. I tried to scan the new girl's thought but I couldn't hear or see anything. I did know from Angela's mind that her name is Isabella. She prefers to be called Bella;_ beautiful_. Extremely befitting, I thought. But this is _frustrating._ Why can I not hear her? This has never happened before. My family sits at the far end of the cafeteria. We try to stay as far away as possible. Nevertheless, their instinct keeps them away, anyway. Subconsciously, of course.

Bella and Angela are now about to pick a table…

"Guys, I can't get anything from the new girl…you Jasper?" I turned to him.

"She's scared…" He simply said.

"Of course she's scared!" Emmett chuckled. We know that humans' instinct keeps them away from us.

"No, not like that. She's _really scared_…something's wrong. It's like she knows." Jasper stiffened.

"No one move!" Alice hissed, too low for the humans to hear. "Damn it Edward!" She continues because it's too late for me. I'm looking at her now.

Bella Swan is now standing at the far end of the cafeteria. Looking at us. Even at this distance, I could clearly see her body shaking…from fear? She doesn't move, even as Angela called her name demanding attention. She just stood there, breathing hard. Does she recognize what we are? But that's impossible. She backed away.

"Angela, I don't feel well.. Where's the clinic?" Bella muttered to Angela without moving her gaze away from me.

"Oh, this way. Do you need me to go with you?" Angela offered.

"No, I'll be okay." She said as she slowly turned back to the hallway.

"Edward, what's her deal?" Rosalie took my attention_. I don't want to move again…please say she's just sick. _Rosalie begs in her mind clutching her mate, Emmett tightly.

"I can't hear her mind Rosalie. I'm sorry. I don't know what to make of that either. Alice?" We are speaking in low voices now to avoid anyone from hearing us.

"She's giving me a headache. I can't see her face. I mean, I see her body but just a blurry white image. That's all. But I don't see anything to panic about though… yet." She eyed me.

The bell rang.

"People, I don't see anything happening…so it should be okay to go to our classes." Alice stood up, towing Jasper with her. Rose, Emmett and I followed. Maybe we'll talk to Carlisle later. I was about to walk to my next class when I heard Alice yell in her mind.

_Eddie, don't forget to hold your breath…looks like you got yourself a new lab partner, brother._

She was gone when I turned around. Huh.

I inhaled big time before I entered the room...and there she was… sitting on what used to be an empty seat. Doodling on a piece of paper, hands still shaking.

"Take a seat Edward, so we can start. Assist Ms. Swan on the activity today. She'll be your lab partner." Mr. Banner spoke. This caused Bella to raise her head.

The second she saw me…she adjusted her hold on her pen. She held it like it was a weapon. She dropped her gaze, probably realising that her reaction is causing a scene. It actually is. The students are now wondering what's wrong with her. I made my way to my seat, as if oblivious to what I had just observed. My chair is by the window so I had no choice but to walk past her first. Our bodies so close…I could feel the heat radiating off of her. I sat down and looked at her, hoping to see her eyes. Maybe then I could channel her thoughts. But still… blank.

She wasn't looking at me. She never moved. I quickly peeked to see her face again and it was then that I saw a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered.

_What the hell?!_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the cliffy!!! Please please just hit the review button and tell me what's in your mind. How about 50 reviews? I really want to know what you think. Love it? If not... tell what I should work on. Any feedback would help.**

**-imstrongerthanithought**


	5. First and Last Day

**50 reviews!!! Awesome. So as promised… here is the new chappie. I promise from now on…it'll be more fast-paced. The first few chapters where a little slow as I try to set the tone of the story and characters first.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys.**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

**-I don't own Twilight. There…I said it. And this covers all the chapters to follow. ******

**---------------------------------**

**Edward POV**

"_Please don't hurt me". She whispered_

What the hell?! _What did I ever do to you, _I mentally screamed.

Wait, she knows? That's impossible. Think Edward! Play you role…right.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, your Bella?".

She turns and looked at me warily.

**Bella POV **

Those five students…they are just like them. I shuddered as I remember those names that constantly visit my nightmares. Elliot, Victoria and the other guy…his name was never mentioned that night. Are they here to get me now? Here in school?! There's something about them though that made them less scary looking…but still.

I went to my next class. A few students were already there. I gave my slip to Mr. Banner as listed in the schedule. He pointed the only seat that's apparently available. My seat mate supposedly is not yet here though. With my luck, it could be one of those…monsters. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking so I distracted myself by scribbling nonsense to a piece of paper.

"Take a sit Edward so we could start. Assist Ms. Swan on the activity today. She'll be your lab partner." Mr. Banner spoke. And by the door stands my new lab partner…his face unreadable as he stares back at me. By instinct, I started thinking of a weapon and found nothing but my pen. I'm not ready for this. I have known that this day will come but as he walks towards me… I know now that I'm not ready to die. I fought back tears as I felt him past me and sit on the chair next to me. I wanted to run away from here. I felt a tear escape my eyes. I wiped them away carefully trying to be subtle. I don't want to make a scene. I just hope no one else gets hurt.

In a hushed voice knowing he could hear me well, I begged "Please don't hurt me". Not yet.

And then I heard a soft velvety voice.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, your Bella?" _What?!_ Is he trying to be polite before he eats me?

I looked at him and met his eyes. They're ocher, darker than butterscotch but with same golden tone. That's what made him less scary. They're not red, like… I shook my head. I heard some girls sigh as this…Edward talks to me. Of course, all they see is his perfect face, auburn messy hair and features that screams _I should be in a magazine_. No Photoshops needed.

But not me. I see a monster… the kind that tortured and killed my parents. Murderers.

He's still waiting for my answer but I didn't say anything. And then from the corner of my eyes, I saw him lean away from me. His hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension. Maybe he'll kill me very quickly I won't even feel it. That thought scared me more.

Mr. Banner jumped to a lecture and explained the activities and school trip we'll have this week. The class dragged on. I need to get out of here. When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed swiftly and gracefully from the room. I quickly went to my locker. Some students are now staring at me as I ran past them on my way to the parking lot. I didn't care. I need to get away from here. I was too busy looking at my foot hoping I don't stumble into something to notice five people…vampires standing beside the Volvo…right next to my truck.

I halted with shock looking at the pale faces staring back at me. One was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Next to him stands a tall beautiful blond, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Another boy was taller, leaner but still muscular and honey blond. He was frowning as he looked at me. Beside him stands a pixielike girl. Her hair deep black was cropped short and pointing to every directions. And then there's Edward.

Are they deciding now how to get me? The tall blond boy took a step forward which made me step back. This all lasted for a minute as I just stood there not knowing what to do when the tiny girl surprised me as she smiled and waved gently at me. _She's waving at me? _Are these their versions of table manners now?

Edward raised his hands asking everyone to back away…which they all did. They're letting me go? In the movies, some villains would do that. Let their prey run to make the kill more fun. Maybe that's my only chance. I contemplated for only a few seconds and made my way to my truck.

I hurriedly got out of the parking lot heading home. They didn't move from where they stood until I couldn't see them anymore_. I figured…That was my first and last day in Forks High._

Will they follow me home? Will they spare Charlie? It surprised me to see Charlie's cruiser by the curb. He's not supposed to be home yet. Something's wrong.

"Dad?". I softly called. No answer.

"Charlie?...I saw your cruiser… I know you're here." Nothing. My heartbeat fluttered as the house is eerily quite. Too quite.

"Dad!!!". I ran to his room hoping to find him there. Nothing. I tried looking everywhere but no Charlie. My room…I ran fast to my room not knowing what to expect. I only noticed one thing…my bear Emmett is sitting on the bed…the wrong side of the bed. My window is open. I walked nervously to the pane and noticed a tiny smudge on the pane. Blood.

Charlie? No!!!!

I ran downstairs...to the back yard. I don't know what I'm doing now but I ran to the forest. Crying my heart out. What have I done. "Charlie!!!!" I kept running. I know feel a gash on my ankles and knee as I fell to the rock but I kept running deep to the woods.

This can't be happening.

"Where are you!!!" I'm no longer for Charlie…

"Show yourselves to me!! What do you want from me?! Why are you doing this?! It's me that you want! Take me now!!" I screamed with my all the energy I have left of me. Until I felt my body gave away. I wrapped my arms around my knees holding myself together as my body still shakes with pain and rage.

Then I felt cold arms snatch me from where I was. With whatever is left of me, I struggled away from his hold. "Put me down..you monsters. What did you do to Charlie?!!". I screamed. I noticed that the one carrying me looks familiar. It's Edward. We're flying past the trees. Beside him runs the blonde boy.

"Jasper, call Alice. Tell them we got her." I heard Edward say. I didn't stop fighting him, although I know it's pointless. His body is cold, hard as granite. He's too strong…but I'm too hurt to care.

"Put me down!!!' Suddenly, we are no longer in the forest.

"Bella stop. Calm down. I won't hurt you. We won't hurt you." Edward's voice echoed in what seems to be a living room?

"Edward, put her down. It'll be okay. Guys, stay where you are. She's broken. Let's give her a few minutes. Jasper, a little help?" I heard a tiny voice. I felt Edward's hold loosened as he slowly set me down. I suddenly felt myself calming down. Is this how it feels before you die?

I'm now curled in a corner and in front of me stood seven vampires.

"Where's Charlie?...What did you do to him?"

"Bella…I'm Carlisle…" a tall blond man who looks like the oldest in this group stepped forward. What's with the introductions?

"Where's Charlie…" my voice trembled as new batch of tears came again.

"Bella, we won't hurt you. We're here to save you." Carlisle spoke. And there's something in his tone that _made_ me want to believe him.

I was going to ask him again…but as I stand up, I felt the room swirled around me and slowly turned black. My body limped and expected to hit the floor but only felt cold arms catch me before I went unconscious.

**Edward's POV**

I was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

"I'll put her in my room for the meantime." I told everyone. I carried Bella's fragile body upstairs. I understood her reaction completely. She's been through a lot and none of us know why. I laid her on my bed and tucked her in. There are a lot of things to discuss with my family before she wakes up. I hurriedly went downstairs.

"Let's talk." Carlisle started. Esme was holding his hands as they sat on the couch. "Tell me what happened from the start."

I decided to talk first. "Bella was scared when she saw us at the school cafeteria and when she sat with me in Biology, she begged that I don't hurt her. I thought then that she knows what we are."

Alice continued for me. "We saw her at the parking lot when we are about to go home. She couldn't even get close to us. We hurried home to talk to you but on our way here, I saw flashes of a white figure in the woods. I could hear her cry… somehow I knew it was Bella and she needs our help. I asked Edward and Jasper to check on her." She narrated as she holds on to Jasper. _It's awful. One vision was clear though…did you see what I saw Eddie?_

I was about to answer when Jasper spoke.

"When we got there, she was running to the woods calling out Chief Swan's name. I followed her while Edward checked their house. I watched her as she calls out for someone. Asking them to take her instead of Charlie. I waited for Edward before we grabbed her and went back here." _Edward, I still don't know why you took her. It wasn't part of our plan. You better explain._

"That doesn't make any sense at all. Why are we doing this for her? Why don't you listen to me? What you did can expose us…idiots!" Of course…Rosalie.

"When I checked their house," I explained the rest. "I saw Chief Swan's cruiser but he wasn't there. There were some blood on the window pane. That was where I caught the scent… Chief's Swan's and … and a vampire's".

"Oh my!" Esme gasped.

"I don't know if bringing here is the right thing to do…" I looked at Rosalie, then to Carlisle. "I wasn't thinking. All I know that if we left her there. She'll be in danger."

"You sure that's it bro?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrow.

Well part of me wants to protect this human girl…I'm glad I'm the only mind-reader in this group.

-----------------------------------

**There! I had fun writing this one. It was totally different from what I originally planned. I hope you like it. I hope to get 75 reviews this time. More twist to come. **

**Question.. would you like Jacob to be in this story too? Tell me on your reviews. Xoxoxo**

**-LadyinHell**


	6. Imprints and Emmett

**Shout outs to my REVIEWERS!!!! ****Mandi82, evernightforcast, jasperluvr95, twilighter, raventatianalovestwilight, alice_the_shopaholic,star2894,emilydiann, tulips_of_eternal_love, newgirl5, lovetoread87, hleopard, mommyof3boys,FRK921, Heaven-world, Brizee, Euphorye, WeirdKailey,XD IgGy JaKe SeTh R mInE XD, VNTnata, TeamTwilight26, Tomboy_Amy, AlyNiki....****You inspire me to keep the story going. Thank you Thank you thank you!!**

**This chapter was very interesting to write...I hope you enjoy it.**

**------------------------------**

**Edward's POV**

_"I don't know if bringing her here is the right thing to do…" I looked at Rosalie, then to Carlisle. "I wasn't thinking. All I know is that if we left her there...she'll be in danger."_

_"You sure that's it bro?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrow._

_Well part of me wants to protect this human girl…I'm glad I'm the only mind-reader in this group._

----------------------------

_This complicates things. I've never dealt with anything like this before._ Carlisle thought to himself.

"Oh Yay! Carlisle, pick up the phone. It's Billy Black." Alice beamed. _Oohh, she's going to be my best friend_. And she replays her vision with Bella.

Billy Black is the leader of the Quillete Tribe down at the reservation. They were once our enemy. Still is actually but our spotless record here in Forks has earned us an alliance with them. So long as no humans are harmed and we keep away from their land.

"Billy, this is Carlisle... I see….. she's sleeping upstairs…how many? And Bella?.... I understand… Ok. Sorry bout Charlie…Ok." Carlisle hangs up and turned to us.

"The pack has picked up a fresh trail and lost it down the river…They didn't..uhm.. see Charlie's body but looks like his scent was mixed with…they think three vampires. Billy will take care of the police inquiries and explain about Bella."

"We're keeping her here? That's insane. You can't let us babysit that stupid human." Rosalie is being Rosalie. "How about the Blacks, can't they keep her?"

"She's safer here!" _What the hell am I saying? They're eyeing me now. Think..think…think_.

"The last time we checked, there were three young werewolves at the reservations and it won't be a good idea to have Bella near them. Not until they've learned to control their temper…or imprint." They nodded in agreement. Good save. Except for Jasper. _I'm not buying it_ he thought. I'll worry about that later. I just felt really protective of her. Probably just because she's fragile?

"What did you mean about the imprint thing?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes. _What?! I was hunting when you guys talked about it._

Carlisle answered for me. "The Quillettes have a theory about why the wolves imprint. Their women becomes their soul. Human call it soulmates. The core of their being and their thoughts. When one thinks about another, and does so for another over and over again, they are certain that their souls become familiar. Perhaps they even become dependent upon each other so that when one leaves the other feels lost and disoriented. When they're in their wolf form, being around their imprint makes them feel human again. Sam is able to control himself better when he found Emily and Quil with Claire. Something like that. It's like their other half is their antidote."

"Ooh.. like how Alice forgets about shopping when she's with Jasper?." Rosalie interrupts still clearly irritated.. Alice just sticked her tongue out to Rosalie and quickly countered. "Actually it's more like how you are less annoying when you're with Emmett, Rosalie." They bantered. _Ooooor how my dear brother found someone who's immune to his abilities…isn't that interesting Edward.?_

"Alice…"

_What, it's just a thought. _She winked.

"Okey, so that's settled then. Bella stays here. We'll make it work somehow". Carlisle resolved.

_Oh, food. She'll be hungry when she wakes up. Good thing we keep human food here_. Esme thought on her way to the kitchen.

_I have a new BFF!!!_ Alice is really confident in all this.

_Argh.. there's too much emotions here_…poor Jasper.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Who else?

_She's staying with us.. like a pet! I wonder what pranks I could do that will not kill her?_ I growled at that last thought from Emmett. _What's your problem Eddie_. I didn't realize my reaction has become obvious.

"Nothing."

I joined Carlisle in his study when we heard Bella's voice from my room. Is she awake?

"They're back... going home…Emmett …did you see them?... Charlie." Bella whispered. ..in her sleep? She sleeptalks? She's dreaming about Emmett? But she didn't know our names. Then we heard a large crash on the next room.

"Rosie, I swear I have no idea why she's calling my name! Dammit, I'm telling the truth. Ow Ow!!" then more sound of broken items from Emmett's and Rosalie's room.

I heard Alice chuckled from behind me still has Jasper in tow. I mentally snorted when I saw why. Bella's talking about a different Emmett.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'll be right back." She says as she goes to the Swans' to pick up something for Bella. I was distracted when I heard sobs from my sleeping Bella. _MY_ sleeping Bella?!

As much as I wanted to comfort her, I didn't touch her. I just stayed there watching her sleep. Her brown hair covering half her face with some strands sticking to her cheeks with the fresh trail of tears from her eyes. She's so vulnerable right now.

I'm also not used to this feeling I just had a few minutes ago. The first time I touched her when I snatched her from the forest...the way she struggled to get away from me. Rejection?

Hours passed.

"She'll be awake in 5 minutes or so." Alice prepared everyone. She has returned getting a few more of Bella's items from their house.

"Or so?" Jasper asked. We're not used to seeing Alice making estimates before.

"Like I said it's different with her. Blurry and too much shifting of images sometimes I can't even keep up. And I couldn't see a better picture of her face. Ask Edward" Alice' defense. Jasper would believe anything she says. I don't have to second the motion. "2 minutes…"

We figured that Esme should be the first one that Bella sees when she wakes up. It's less... threatening. The rest including Carlisle decided to stay in the living room. Jasper's with Alice… Rosalie's on the other end of the couch I'm at… Hold on.. what's wrong with this picture?

"Emmett!!!" Alice and I both said. And a large voice boomed in Bella's…my room.

"It's dinner time!!"

--------------------

**Bella's POV**

I slowly woke up adjusting my eyes from the light coming off the table lamp beside the bed. I quickly surveyed the room and tried to remember where I am. Each scenes and events flashes back one by one. School…vampires…Charlie…blood…I felt myself choke another set of tears when my door busted open. I held my blanket for my dear life…and saw this freakishly huge ….

"It's dinner time!!"

I scrambled off the bed to the nearest corner and coveried my throat with my hands. No! No!

"Ow! Esme? What was that for?" says the huge vampire boy.

"Sorry about that Bella, Emmett meant dinner time for you. I prepared food. Please. You must be starving." She slowly approaches with hands up. If I wasn't grieving, I woul've found this scenario really hilarious.

I stopped shaking. "What was his name?"

Esme looked a little surprised and was about to answer when the huge boy monster went back to the room.

"Emmett at your service!" he bowed.

----------------------

**Emmett's POV**

The look on Bella's face was just hilarious! Esme whacked me on the head. She's strong. Damn. Yeah, I probably deserved that. I was about to join the others when I heard Bella asked for my name.

"Emmett at your service!" and I gave a dramatic bow.

She seems to calculate what do next. She's still probably terrified with me. Maybe I should ask her why she was seeing me in her dreams. I mean I know I'm like the bomb but... man, my Rosie was pissed!

"C-can Emmett stay here instead?" Bella said not looking at us. Is she serious? Didn't I scare her? Am I losing my touch?

Esme hesitated. "Of course...if that's what you want. Are you sure?" she checked. Yeah..what is she thinking? I guess if Edward can't read her.. what's my chance, right?

Bella just stares outside the window clearly avoiding eye contact with me. Can you say awkward?

"My bestfriend's name is Emmett." She said slowly. Oh.. so she was dreaming of her friend...hope Rosie is listening to this.

"Good for you...it's nice to have friends." I sounded like an idiot. What am I supposed to say?

"I've never had friends..."

Err.. now she's confusing me.

"I mean, not real friends..Emmett's is a... a bear. My teddy bear."

And then I heard chuckles from downstairs. Great. Really great.

"You said..uh Edward said that you're here to save me? Not hurt me? You're not one of them? Your eyes seems different." Her eyes shifting from the window to the floor.

She looks like really in pain. What was I thinking scaring her like that. She's been through enough already. She reminds me of Kirsten, my sister when I was still human. My last and only memory of her was curled up like this because she's failed History and our Mother going to be disappointed. Bella probably feels thousands worse than that.

"We are also vampires..." If Carlisle's heart still beats.. he's probably going to have a heart attack. He's not a fan of my bluntness... but I'll prove to them that if Bella's chose to trust me...it's because I am worth it. Ugh.. did I just say that? sooo.. how do we do this?

"We're different though. We don't hurt humans anymore..." Bella stiffed when I said this. _Anymore?!_ I knew I should have taken that Psychology course with Emo boy.

"Wait, Bella...right?" she nods. "You're right, we're here to save you. But honestly, we still don't know why...how you knew about us." I put both my hands in my pocket out of habit.

"Charlie is my adoptive father. I was five when my parents...real parents were killed...by your kind." she's now sobbing. I can handle this. I'm not totally inexperienced when it comes to this kind of talk. Rose's last human days were as horrible as this...I need to keep her talking. It'll help I'm sure.

"How did you know it was our kind?"

"They.."she corrected. "I made some research...they had the same pale, cold and hard as granite skin. Really strong. Red eyes. There were three of them. One is a woman. Elliot, Victoria..and the Big Boss. I didn't know that he was the boss...he just seems to control the other two you know so I figured I should name him -the boss- or something cause I didn't hear his name. The girl said they should drain me and get it over with. But the boss said that I have a gift..but I'm too young...so he'll just be back for me."

"I see..." Now...I don't know what to say to THAT. "Do you know what they meant when they said about your gift?" but she's just human.

"No idea." She shook her head. "Now what's you and your family's story?" How do I start? Edward is better at this. I noticed that she still hasn't touched the food Esme prepared.

"How about you eat and I talk?" She nodded. Good.

"We only prey on animals, by choice. that's why we are able to coexist with humans like you." I don;t what else to tell her.

"What happened to Charlie? Why am I here? WHy would you save me?." Oohhkaaay. Do I want to answer that? Do I even have an answer to that?

"Honestly. I dont know. I think you should talk to Carlisle about that. They're excited to meet you, too" I just said curtly. Especially Alice and Edward. _Yes Edward...you probably think I didn't notice...I just didn't care._ I heard a hiss near the stairs.

"I hate repeating myself...especially this piece of my life." Bella now raised her head to look at me.

"Actually, there would be no need. they can hear you from here." her eyes widened. "It's a vampire thing." We are still a couple of meters away from each other. I motioned towards her but she backed away. She looked at me warily.

"Sorry...I'll stay here." I stepped back again.

"No.. sorry...it's just too much to take in you know. Can I stay here first then? I'm not ready yet."

"Sure...no problem. Just eat first. We'll be downstairs if you're ready."

Bella slowly stood up from the corner. "I just need a few minutes."

---------------------------

**This is my first time to try story writing. It's really interesting how story changes everytime you think of it. Like when I ended the previous chapter..I already pictured how the next one would go...but when I grabbed a pen for the draft...it started changing its course as new ideas come in...then finally..when I started typing it...it turned to be totally different. Or maybe it's just me :)**

**I didn't put too much Edward here. I'm not really a fan of Love at first sight thingy...I want it more realistic. But definitely, things between them will change on the next chapter. Another missing character from the book will be joining the next chappie as well. About Bella's powers...I might give a preview on the next chapter...**

**Before I forget...check my profile to see how Teddy bear Emmett looks like :)..I personally love the hoodie**

**So I really hope you liked this. PLEASE Hit the review button. Did you LIKE IT?... LOVE IT?...HATE IT? More reviews motivates me to update really really soon. :)**

**Thanks!!!!**

**-LadyinHell**


	7. Talented

**Helloooooo readers... Sorry for the long wait. It's been busy here at work. I really hope you'll like this although it's quite short compared to my other chapters. I think I also got one of those writer's block. Is that what you call it when you stare at your computer for an hour and all you've typed is the chapter title?.. Yup that's what I had. **

**So here you go!!.. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but will forever wish that i do.**

**--------------------------**

**Bella's POV**

I sat at the edge of the bed rethinking what my life has turned out in 48 hours. I specifically remember hoping that whoever was hunting me would just come right now and get me and get this over with. _Be careful with what you wish for…you just might get it. _

I'm about to meet a family of vampires. The people…creatures that I know would end my life is now saying that they're here to protect me? Should I feel comfort when their existence is the main reason I'm here right now…mourning the death of my father. I don't know though but something tells me Charlie is alive. Or maybe it's all my wishful thinking. My tears were racing on my cheeks again. I quickly wiped them away. I don't have anything left for me now. Why would I care if tonight I join a feast of bloodsuckers…and I was the main course?

My body seemed to go on autopilot as I made my way to the door. I didn't raise my head as I went down the stairs. At the corner of my eyes I saw seven figures standing up…just like welcoming a guest.

------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

Emmett quickly joined us in the living room with a smug in his face.

_She's very interesting._ _I like her._ I glared at him. _Like a sister Eddie boy. You'll get your chance don't worry_. He winked at me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you did a great job son." Carlisle to Emmett.

We heard light footsteps from the stairs. Bella carefully approached our family without taking her eyes away from the floor.

_She's calculating…confident…afraid…curious_. Jasper analyzed.

_I still can't believe she's staying here._ Rosalie complained.

_Poor Bella…can't even imagine how painful what she's going through right now_. Esme thought.

_I still get flickers of her image. Like she's there and then disappears. I've never had one like this before. Ooohh… her skin tone is perfect for my new line of make-up._ Alice. Sometimes I really believe that vampires can also get ADD.

Bella slowly raised her head to look at us one by one. And for a few seconds that our eyes met…I had to restrain myself from running to her and comfort her. It's very easy tuning the minds I hear around me when I'm thinking of her.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle again and this is my family. Esme is my wife. You've met Emmett, this is Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and of course Edward. You've met at school. " Carlisle started.

Bella just nodded.

"I know that you have a lot of questions right now. Emmett has told some of the things like…what we are. About Charlie, we are still trying to find out what happened but we'll do everything we can to help you. You'll have to stay with us for the meantime. We'll figure out what to do next but what matters most right now is your safety."

"I have something for you." Alice softly said. She handed Bella her backpack she took from their house. "And I also know you'll want this…" she continued as she gave the teddy bear wearing a white hoodie and a name tag that says "Emmett" to Bella. She slowly grabbed both of them and started crying again.

"Thank you. Can I go upstairs then? Is that the room I'm staying?", she asked.

"Yes." I answered before anyone else gives a different answer. I didn't take interest on what my family is thinking right now.

"I'll show you where to put your stuff." I motioned her to the stairs.

_We'll wait for you at the dining area Edward. I have something important to tell you._ Carlisle reminded me. I simply nodded.

"Whose room is this?" Bella asked as soon as we got to the room.

"It's mine, but it's okay…I don't sleep anyway."

"My name is Bella…" she said without looking at me.

"You introduced yourself at me during biology…I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was just… I was just…" she stammered.

"It's okay…I understand. It's nice to finally meet you Bella." It felt really nice just saying her name.

"You can put your stuff here. I'll be right downstairs when you need me okay?" She nodded again. I don't want to leave Bella but Carlisle seems to have something very important to tell us.

Carlisle has been blocking his thoughts from me the whole time today. The last time he did this was when he agreed to pull a prank on me with Jasper and Emmett. Something tells me that that's the last thing on his mind right now with the events that has transpired today.

"I think I have an idea on who's after Bella and why." He started. What? How?

"Jasper, remember the last time we went to Alaska, the Denali's has adopted a new member."

"Yes, I remember. His name was Laurent. I didn't get the chance to know him well though…Irina's all over her." Jasper remembered the intimacy he felt between the two and he shuddered. Look's like Irina has found her mate.

"I did. I got the chance to talk to him before we left. Laurent had a reason why he left his previous coven. Apparently, this coven lead by someone named James has a habit of tracking humans, change them to be part of his collection and use them to his advantage. Like creating his own army or guards. Laurent got an instruction from James seven years ago to check on his next acquisition. He was surprised when he realized that his next victim was merely a child. I was then that he decided that he doesn't want to be a part of that. He didn't return to that coven and instead, wandered on his own until he met the Denali's two years ago. Irina has convinced him to follow a vegetarian diet."

"What are you saying Carlisle?" I already know the answer but I'm half wishing that he could be mistaken.

"What I'm saying is that the child that Laurent is supposed to take is the same person sleeping in your room."

"What does she has that seems so important, she looks like any human girl to me…pathetic." Rosalie retorted.

"Carlisle…what else do you know?" I had to press. Our kind has endangered Bella's life and if there's any way that could help me protect her...I need to know.

"All Laurent told me is that …Bella…is supposed to have some gift that will make James and his group stronger…indestructible even. That's all I know. Laurent didn't know either what Bella has. I wish I could tell you more." Carlisle let out sigh.

"BELLA!!!" Alice and Jasper shouted at the same time.

"I can't see her…it's impossible…normally… she'll be in this white blurry figure but right now.. nothing!! Like her future just disappeared! " Alice panicked.

"It's like she's no longer upstairs…I can't feel anything from her…like she's not here at all." Jasper explained.

_Oh no_. Esme was worried.

Carlisle, Emmett and I ran immediately to my room and being the fastest, I got there first…but I wasn't prepared to what I saw.

Bella is still in my bed sleeping soundly. Her damp cheeks are evidence of her crying again. But that wasn't what got our attention. Bella is safely curled in my bed and a very thin white mist circles her like a bubble. The rest of my family followed and they all stared in awe of what they saw. What is this?

"Is she okay? Is she alive?" Emmett asked with concern in his voice…and what happened next was something we didn't expect. Not even Alice caught it. Emmett punched the white mist to get to Bella and right at impact...Emmett went flying to the other side of the room creating a dent to the wall.

"I think I just found my answer…" Carlisle said.

"A shield?" Jasper.

"That deflects?" Alice.

"But she's just human!!" Rosalie.

"Bella…" Esme.

"Man…that hurts." Emmett.

Bella just twitched and hugged his bear Emmett more tightly; oblivious to what just happened. She sleeps like she has her own world inside this bubble. This is why James wanted her. If her gift can manifest even while she's human…I can only imagine what could happen if she's turned. I can't let James have her. She's mine.

_Let's go hunting, Edward._ Jasper…

-------------------------------------

**Soooo? What do you think? I'm also running a poll if Jacob should be in this story or not. Please don't forget to vote... but before that. Please let me know what you think first. Did you like it? which part. If you didn't, feedbacks are always welcome. I could use all your thoughts to improve the story.**

**I also tried my luck with my first one-shot...a scary story. please check my profile... title is.. well.. "A Scary Story".. harhar.. lame huh but please give chance. :) **

**-LadyinHell**


	8. Waking Up

**A shoutout to my 100th reviewer... raventatianalovestwilight. That's for keeping with my story!!**

**Same goes to everyone who takes the time giving me feedback. ****So sorry for the long wait. It's been really crazy at work. But again.. I'm hoping it's worth the wait. I had fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy** **reading it too. This is mostly Bella's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

_-------------------------_

**Previously...**

_Bella just twitched and hugged his bear Emmett more tightly; oblivious to what just happened. She sleeps like she has her own world inside this bubble. This is why James wanted her. If her gift can manifest even while she's human…I can only imagine what could happen if she's turned. I can't let James have her. She's mine._

_Let's go hunting, Edward.__ Jasper…_

-----------------------------

Today is Friday, the third day since Bella has stayed with us. Carlisle has convinced us that we need to keep our routine by still going to school. We can't afford to make Forks turn their attention to us if we move back to Alaska at the same time the Chief of Police disappeared. The pack had fabricated some evidences to make it look like Charlie was attacked by a wild animal when he went hiking and Bella was entrusted with us, "The Cullens". That raised a lot of eyebrows but no-one can deny that even if we've always kept to our selves, Charlie has been the one to make us feel welcomed and so was somehow able to develop friendship with Carlisle and Esme since we moved here two years ago.

I'm now in my last class; Mr. Albert's English and sitting here for the last hour felt like forever. I can't wait to go home and see Bella. I'm now past the denial stage that I want to be with her. I was confused at first of course...but what with Jasper being an empath, whoelse could confirm that. Normally he would just butt out...but not that night we found Bella's gift and I went hunting with him.

_Flashback_

_We just hunted yesterday so I know Jasper has other reasons to get me out of the house and listening to him recite the Confederate Soldier's Oath in his mind…in Latin confirms this. Alice has done a great job teaching him how to hide his thoughts from me._

_We are nearing the border to Canada when I noticed Jasper's pacing slowed down. I stopped to make him spill but he beat me to it._

_"You like her." It wasn't a question. He turned around to face me._

_I was about to answer when he spoke again._

_"Wait, let me correct that…you want her." He emphasized. Ever since I saw Bella, Jasper has caught glimpse of emotions new to him… new because it's coming from me. But Jasper is not one to pry unless he feels it's important. My mind reading, Alice' vision and Jasper's empathic abilities has left no secrets in our family but we try to tune them out if we can help it as a courtesy._

_"What do you want me to say…apparently, you've just confirmed something I wasn't sure about myself a few minutes ago." I said curtly. I know I want Bella. But each time I think of me being with her makes me hate myself more for… being me._

_"THAT is the reason why I wanted to talk to you. Why do you feel so guilty about it? I've known you for years and this is the first time that you've ever wanted someone so badly. You deserve to be happy Edward."_

_"I'm a monster to her." I don't think I like where this conversation is going. I will protect Bella with all that I can but would I be selfish enough to damn her just so I could be happy?_

_"She won't understand." I finished._

_"Make her." Jasper pressed then his cellphone rang._

_"Alice…we are on our way…ok…love you too." Then Jasper turned to me. "We have to head back home."_

_-end-_

The next three days became a routine that just fell into place. Bella never left her room...my room…so Esme just brought her food regularly. She still won't talk to anyone and she'll cry at night until she falls asleep. Wrapped again in a shield that protects her when is most vulnerable...when she's sleeping... This is according to Carlisle's theory. Half of me was happy that she's kept safe by this thin shield and yet half of me hoped that it was me protecting her and calming her down during her nightmares…

The bell rang.

I met my family at the parking lot with Alice beaming at me.

_Things will change tomorrow!_ She told me in her thoughts.

--------------------

**Bella's POV**

It's now Saturday. A few day's ago I've pictured myself making a walk around Forks getting acquainted with everybody. Probably buy a book and cook Charlie a nice dinner. Charlie… fresh tears flowed down my cheeks. Now I'm here in a house full of vampires not knowing what's in store for me. I checked the clock and it's already 8 in the morning. I have to decide…I stay here and wait for the worse to happen or face the day head on. What would Charlie want…and mom and dad? I knew the answer.

I surveyed again the room. Edward's room is very simple... yet elegant. His cd collections are 100 times more than I do. When I took a closer look…I was surprised to see how diverse he is. From rock, to jazz…to classical music. I also saw a one of my own favorite Yiruma masterpieces. If I didn't know that he's a vampire, this would've really impressive.

I saw a set of fresh clothes by the drawer. I think they are for me... It's been three days since the last time I took a bath. I definitely stink but who cares...actually... I do. If I decide to face what holds for me today…I better get a fresh start. . I took a fresh towel and headed to the bath.

I was done in 30mins and inspected the set I was going to wear. A low rise cargo shorts, paired by a sleeveless cashmere top… I like it... although I was hoping for something that would show...less skin. Anyhow...let's try it on then. Then I heard a chirpy voice by the door with a swift knock.

"Bella, can I come in? I know you're awake." The little perky voice tells me this is Alice.

"Uhm, I'll just get dressed first!" I quickly slipped the shorts and shirt into my shivering body not wasting any second worried that if this little pixie has no patience...I'm pretty sure a wooden door won't be enough to keep her away.

"You can come in now" I called.

The door burst and indeed the little monster with spiky hair came running in...She doesn't look that scary..._Ugh...ouch!_ I spoke too soon as Alice gave me a very tight hug.. "Can...breathe...please... let... go"

"Oh Bella, Im so sorry. I'm just sooo excited...we are going to be best friends!!!" Alice said giddily.

"We are?" I asked shocked. Her face is beaming bouncing around the room causing her spiky hair to bob.

"Oh yes we are...and look at you... I knew you were going to look great in it. You like it right? You do, right? cool...yay!" Alice chirped.

Okay it was something I didn't expect... from my research..none of the books say vampires could be so exuberant.

"We should go shopping sometime."

That too. Maybe they are different. I feel so strangely comfortable. Nothing like I felt years go...

"Now sit tight..." Alice guided me to sit on what looks like a chocolate stained make-up desk...how did that get in here? This is Edwards room right? As if to answer my question... Alice spoke in whispers.

"Don't tell Edward about this okay? He's going to rip my limbs off....ooops... I mean he'll be mad at me." Alice must have noticed I flinched when she said the words that reminds me what they are...that'll take a lot of getting used to. She started brushing my hair. Noone has done that for me before. It felt nice. Maybe she is going to be my best friend. I never had one...since I was five. I remember clearly when _they_ warned me he'll hurt my friends if I tell... and I was so scared I would slip and have someone's death in my hands...I snapped out of my reverie when Alice jerk a little and stopped. The look on Alice's face tells me she's looking at something I don't see.

"Alice?" I asked. She immediately looked into my eyes and smiled. It reminded me of my mom when I was four and she wanted to assure me everything's fine.

"Darn... I slipped...Edward knows about the desk... I guess I'll have to buy a new one... "Alice said then pouting her lips...then in seconds her face beamed again as she gathered more stuff that says in minutes... my nails are going to be fiery red... she definitely knows how to torture a brunette. She took my hands and examined it. then stared at me with a disapproving look.

"Bella...you're already seventeen to still gnaw on your nails..." Well that was embarrassing.

"I was tensed. Living in a house full of vampires does that to people. What exactly did you mean you slipped and Edward knows?"

"Edward can read minds. I was trying not to think about the desk so he won't know this little addition to his room. He's a little...sensitive about his stuff and his room...among a few other things...but I slipped. I saw him burning this desk to ashes...that boy has issues. Good thing I don't have to teach you how to block your thoughts from Eddie. You're the only person he can't read." she smirked as if what she's telling me right now is normal.

"That's a good thing I guess..." I remember one of the looks he gave me during biology…frustration.

"Wait, you saw him burn the desk? You read minds too?" I asked giving her my right hands...my left hands newly painted with nude colored nail polish. Atleast it's not red.

"Not really. I can see the future...it's not that definite though...it changes when a person changes their mind. And Jasper...the most handsome guy with blonde hair you met earlier...can sense emotions, and projects them too..." I remember sensing sudden calmness when I was hysterical days ago. Could that be him?

"You're with him?" I was curious. It's the way she talks about him…with adoration.

"He's the love of my life...Carlisle's with Esme, Rosalie's with Emmett...and Edward's with..."

I raised my head waiting for the next name...

"with his Volvo..."she continued.

"A Volvo...why would someone be named Volv...Oh.. you mean his car!" Damn it damn it! That was stupid.. Alice is now rolling on the floor laughing. I felt my face redden. But at least...he's single..._WHAT AM I SAYING?_ I shook my head not entertaining that thought.

"Bella that was really cute!" she gave a smile that implies a lot of things so I was about to defend myself when she cut me again...

"We're done!" She pouted her lips pointing to the mirror asking me to look. I slowly peered to the mirror and by golly...Alice is an artist!

"Do you like it?" This time... she actually waited for me to answer. My brown hair is up on a loose ponytail. My make up was very simple but something she did that made it look lighter. No hints of my overnight crying.

"Wow." All I could say.

"You're welcome!" And she stared blankly into space again checking the future?

"...But that still won't convince you to go shopping with me...hmmm." I gave her an apologetic look.

"So we'll wait for you downstairs ok? Esme is cooking for you by the way." And she gathered her stuff a little faster than humans do. And I was alone again.

I took one deep breath...and then one more... okay so five more... before I started walking towards the door. I gave a quick glance to my bear Emmett..._Wish me luck_...before I finally opened the door.

-----------------------------

I was greeted by a hallway decorated by paintings that made me feel like I'm in the Louvre Museum. I haven't been there myself, only saw pictures from the internet when I was doing some research for school but this is how I imagined myself to feel. I passed two more doors… bedrooms most likely… before I saw the stairs. I held the handrails really tight… Emmett somehow told me that vampire hearing is very sensitive so everyone must know I'm here. I sensed two pairs of eyes on me but I continued looking at the steps…climbing down stopping at the newel post.

"Good morning Bella." I looked up and saw who spoke. Carlisle got up from a very intricate Victorian couch. Mimicking beside him was Jasper who simply smiled. Alice then appeared jumping to Jasper's side waving at me. She mouthed _Hello_ at me.

I heard the door open and saw Rosalie looking at me with an expressionless face. She looked at me from head to toe…making me more self-conscious…then glowered to Alice. I saw Alice just roll her eyes dismissing her. The door opened again for Emmett.

"Hey there Bella! Oh good, you're not walking in a bubble. That would've been weird" He said walking straight to the couch…grabbed the remote and tuned to a sports channel. Everyone stared at his casualness with awe. He noticed this.

"What?! You want me to join the staring game? You're not helping Bella feel comfortable. Emmett winked at me… "I got your back Bells."

Bells…only my family calls me that…

"What bubble?" I caught that. I heard Carlisle sigh.

"You're right Emmett. Bella it's nice to see you smile again. I'd like to tell you about…the bubble... Would you prefer somewhere private?" Carlisle carefully asked.

"No it's okay. Some other time maybe. Alice has given me enough information I could handle for the day." I felt sudden relief and calmness again. I gave Jasper a look letting him know that I knew what his doing. His face seemed complacent and looked away. Besides..I doubt that they have a soundproof room to make it really private.

"Okay... I will just be in my study room if you're ready Bella." I nodded then he left.

Rosalie gave me another glare and started walking towards the stairs…I almost wrapped myself around the newel post to give her way.

"Hey Jazz…could you check my laptop…I'm having problems with my internet. I need to get a few things for Bella on eBay." Alice tugged Jasper.

"But Alice…" I protested.

"It's either this or I drag you to the biggest Mall in Paris." She said with a shameless smile.

I gave up. Something's missing…someone's missing.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the middle room now. I saw Emmett flipped his cellphone open and spoke to someone.

"Yeah?...uh what the hell is that?... fine…" He said.

Emmett's voice boomed startling me a bit.

"Esme!!! Edward was asking if you need EVOO! Whatever that is!". He then looked at me with a smirk. "Sorry bout that Bella, did I scare you?" He sounded hopeful.

I shook my head…surprisingly, it was true. I mean I should be but I'm not. Weird.

"Yes!" Esme answered from the kitchen.

Emmett is back on the phone. "Esme says yes…uhuh…yeah Bella's here. Got it."

I don't want to look nosy so I looked away…thinking of what to do. Then I heard Emmett call me in a whisper tone.

"Hey Bells… you like ravioli?"

"Sure."

"Esme's cooking one for you in the kitchen. Maybe you should help her. Food Network is down so she's doing it by memory, get my drift?"

"Uh, okey." Esme delivered my meals the last few days. She reminds me of my mom, and Charlie when I was sick. They actually tasted great. Maybe I could just ask her that she'll let me cook for myself from now on. It'll give me something to do.

I walked in to the kitchen and saw Esme preparing the ingredients.

"Hi Bella…I'm glad you're here. I hope you like chicken ravioli." She gave the kindest smile…for a vampire that is.

"Hi…Esme. I love any raviolis. Can I help?" I asked.

"Sure…honestly I'm worried I might not do it right myself. I survived the last few days because of food network." She handed some of the ingredients to be cut.

"I'm sure it will taste great. Like those you prepared the last few days." I said assuring her. Like she ever needs that. I feel like I'm looking at snow white in the flesh.

"The toasted turkey and calzones were my favorite. It was one of the best I've tasted."

"Thanks."

That wasn't Esme'.

I turned around to see the owner of the velvety voice.

-----------------------------------

**Cliffy!!!!!**

**You think Edward should get his chance to have an alone time with Bella?**

**Don't forget to leave me a review. Just tell me what you think.**

**Oh and yeah.. I changed my penname LadyinHell...my new one reflects me more :)**

**-imstongerthanithought**


	9. My Bella

**Helloo!!! I will no longer bore you with lengthy Author's Note, ill save it at the bottom instead.…just a quick reminder though that I don't own Twilight.**

**Now on with the story…**

-----------------

**Previously**

_"Thank you."_

_That wasn't Esme._

_I turned around to see the owner of that velvety voice._

------------------

**Bella's POV**

Edward stood majestically under the arch that divides the modern kitchen from the rest of the house. The bottle of olive oil is so out of place in this perfect picture. Sure I've seen Edward but this is probably the first time I _really_ looked at him. He's beautiful. ..His eyes never left mine as he gave me the most perfect crooked grin. For a second there…I thought I saw something in his eyes that reminds me he's also…human.

I shook it off as he slowly motions towards me. I held tight onto the sides of the counter as my heart beat goes faster. I held my breath when he started leaning his body until we were only inches away from each other.

"Edward." I heard a voice behind me.

------------------------

**Edward's POV**

I drove as fast as I can as soon as Emmett told me that Bella was awake…and joined my family in the living room. This must be the reason why Alice was singing some Jonas' brothers song in her head the whole night.

I literally stormed inside the living room and saw Emmett lounging in the couch watching a baseball game.

_A little impatient are we, little brother? _Emmett knew what or who I'm looking for…heck… everybody knows. It seems like all my guards are down when Bella came to my life. I could tell by the stink from the kitchen that Esme is starting the ravioli…and a sweet stronger scent mixed with it which brought burning in my throat got my attention right away.

"The toasted turkey and calzones were my favorite. It was one of the best I've tasted."

My Bella.

In split of seconds I'm now standing a meter away from her…her back facing me…

"Thank you." I carefully said. Hoping she turns and let me see her eyes and give me a little of hint of what she's thinking. She didn't disappoint.

I should've been used to Bella's shielded thoughts but it's moment like this makes me wish she wasn't immune to my ability. Her tight grip on the kitchen counter reminds me of how much of a monster I must be for her. It took all I have to stop my self from holding her and assure that I won't hurt her… I took careful steps closer. My eyes never left hers…I've never been afraid of anything in my existence...until now. I'm afraid that if I don't watch her enough…someone might take her away from me. I'm now leaning towards her…our faces just inches away…

"Edward." _Son please be careful_… Esme reminded me.

Of course.

Against my will, I turned my gaze away from Bella…to Esme. Her thoughts filled with worry and …amusement?

"Sorry, I wasn't fast enough." I handed the bottle of olive oil to Esme. My arms slightly brushed Bella's. Of course that wasn't an accident… but I wasn't prepared to the electric jolt than ran to my body… I wasn't alone to that reaction…Bella's heartbeat went crazy… and the call of her blood to me was then too much and I let instinct take over and savored her scent, burning my throat wildly for the thirst, despite my hunt earlier.

The surprising part is that all of these are just sidelines…all I learned about self-control is no longer used to stop the bloodlust…but for stopping myself from touching this object of my obsession.

"You're just in time. Bella here was also helping me out." She turned to Bella. "Are you allergic to something, honey?"

"Uhm, No." She simply answered.

"Oh well… I don't think I'm much of a use here…Edward's my cook every time I have to attend to some activities here in Forks. So I'll just leave you two here… okay?" I had to stop again myself from smiling when Bella nodded.

I made a mental note to fix the garage to thank Esme.

I quickly composed myself as I took over the kitchen…and hope that this dish turns out ok…with a beautiful distraction in my side.

"So you cook?" Bella asked.

"Only if Esme needs it." Small talks work all the time for humans. I have to keep it light. Her body seems to relax now but her face tells me she has a lot of questions. I pulled a chair and ushered her to sit.

"Here, sit here and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." I started to boil the chicken broth for the pasta.

"How do you know if it's…done? I mean you don't eat that, do you? Don't you eat..er..drink…uhm" I saw genuine curiosity from her eyes.

"Drinking blood is one of those few things that movies got right. But my family is different. Emmett kind of told you most of it. We call ourselves vegetarians."

"Renee,is also a vegetarian…but…she slips from time to time." Her eyes stare outside the window. Of course, she's still scared of us. But I'm not giving up.

"Bella…we won't slip. You're safe here." _I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. _"I promise."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm not a vegetarian and living with Renee and having takeouts all the time I realize I never really made it easy for her. So I wonder… how it is for you and your family having me here?"

"It's nothing Bella. We're used to it. We met at school, remember? Centuries of practice helped make it easier. And being around with people all the time helps make us hmmm…desensitized."

This would be true for my family, except for Jasper and I.

Jasper because he's practically new to this diet; and me, because apparently…my attraction to her made her blood more potent. I placed the finished ravioli inside the oven just enough to melt the cheese.

"I see. That's a good thing… I guess." She said while twirling her hair with her fingers. She looks so adorable. I took out the ravioli and placed it in front of her.

"Careful. It's still hot." The steam came off the pasta and filled the room with stench. As a vampire cook…that's good thing. I have a theory that the more it stinks… the better it tastes for humans. I strictly stick to measurements as stated in recipes all the time to make sure it's done the way it's supposed to be. It worked so far for Esme's human friends. Bella seems to approve too by the smile on her face.

My attention was diverted when I heard an approaching pixielike mental voice singing Barbie girl. Alice…

"Hi Bella…how's your breakfast so far?" Alice looks so giddy…which only means one thing…

"Pretty good…Edward's a good cook." Bella's face flushed.

"I know right?! By the way…" Alice turns to me now.

"Apparently, there's something wrong with our satellite internet and my beautiful vision tells me it won't be fixed until later so Jasper and I are going shopping, ok." _You're going to thank me for this Eddie. _

"Esme is going with us, too. She needs to buy a new coffee table to replace the one Emmett broke last week." Emmett does this in a weekly basis with all the wrestling matches he loses with Jasper.

Carlisle entered the room at that moment crowding the kitchen and I instantly felt discomfort coming from Bella as she awkwardly started poking the raviolis with her forks. One of her traits I took note about her… she's not used to getting attention. Too bad she'll get a lot of those in here… most especially…from me.

"Hi kids." Carlisle spoke. "I have to go. Dr. Burton had to take an emergency leave and the hospital needs me to cover his shift…which means I won't be back until tomorrow morning." He said already carrying his stuff.

"Bella, we can talk tomorrow. Please treat our home as your own. Edward will be showing you around later." Bella simply nodded, a shock apparent on her face. It's probably for learning that the head vampire of the house is actually a resident doctor here in Forks.

_Call me when you need me son. _Carlisle left

_Good thing __Carlisle__ gave me bigger credit limit this time for Bella's clothes… I'll get you something too Eddie…see yah! _Alice jumped all the way to the front driveway where her Porsche is waiting…Jasper and Esme already inside.

I smiled at Bella and excused myself to join Emmett in the living room. I want to stay but I won't be able to keep myself from staring at her and I don't think Bella would enjoy her breakfast that way.

Emmett is now playing with Halo 3 cursing at himself as he tries the Legendary. He won't be able to finish this today…

"Emmett…I need to hunt." Rose said appearing in seconds on his side.

"Sure babe...have a good one." Emmett uttered with his attention still plastered on the TV monitor. Rose started glaring at him.

"I'm kidding…let's go." and they took off.

An alone time with Bella…whatever outside force that gave me this opportunity…I want to _thank you_. **(AN-thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter)**

------------------

**Bella's POV**

I'm now getting to know the Cullens a lot better and the more I do...the safer I felt. They are indeed different. If they wanted to eat me...they would've done it already, right? I finished the ravioli in minutes. I'm glad Edward's not here to see me pig out...the pasta was just so tasty.

I decided on what to do and settled on washing the dishes when I heard a piano playing.

The line was so harmonizing as the central melody weave through it. Such a lovely tune.

I tiptoed towards the arch and leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes to appreciate fully the song. I could picture beautiful hands flying across the keys working this piece together. Could it be Edward? I didn't notice a piano anywhere but I haven't really toured the whole Cullen's mansion.

I let the tune lead me to a spacious room with sophisticated decor. The gold and black lacquer walls are very opulent and eclectic. But what stood out is the mahogany Steinway Grand Piano in the middle and the owner of those hands that created this beautiful music, Edward… his back facing me. I'm not that crazy with classics but I'm such a sucker for piano masterpieces.

If the bottle of olive oil earlier was out of placed...this right here is definitely a perfect fit. The provincial couch seemed more inviting now as I slowly tiptoed my way there hoping Edward wouldn't notice...such luck...the carpet tripped my left foot causing my leg to bump the coffee table. I was clutching my leg between my knee and ankle and fell on the couch.

"Ow!" I whispered. That really hurt! I didn't notice that the music stopped. A cold pair of hands gently tugged mine out of the way and replaced it with his.

"You okay?" Edward asked. He's now sitting beside me his face inches away from mine. My heart went haywire again. It didn't help that he flashed his beautiful crooked grin. I mentally slapped myself.

"Thanks...sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just listening to you play...I was so surprised. I already know you are very musical with all your CD collections and that..that was sooo beautiful..." Edward let a soft chuckle...shoot.

"I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"I'm glad you liked it. It's been a while since I composed a new song." He smiled. His right palm still on my leg. It felt good there.

"You made it?! Wow...that was really lovely. Is there a story to it?" I asked. I gently removed his hands and mouthed _it's okay._

"It's a lullaby, I suppose. An inspiration came a few days ago." He moved to the other side of the couch still facing me. His smile gave away the meaning behind it. I felt my face redden.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I changed the topic.

"They went hunting."

And minutes passed… my questions about the Cullens were answered one by one. I learned more about their vegetarian ways, why they go to school and even the existence of werewolves. If vampires exist…it really didn't take much for me to be convinced that werewolves do too…or anything mythical.

Edwards stood up and offered his hand to me. "I promised Carlisle that I'll tour you around."

His hands felt cold as it touched mine but surprisingly, it felt nice. It was so gentle and comforting that I felt disappointed when he let go after assuring that I'm okay to walk. He lead me to the other parts of the house and he laughed when I told him what I thought was lacking. No coffins…no dungeons…no cobwebs and motes. It was so open and refreshing.

"It's beautiful…" I stood aghast as I saw our last stop… I thought that it was the most gorgeous backyard I've seen. I took few steps forward to take in the whole picturesque garden. Edward told me that Esme designs the entire house except for the bedrooms. I didn't hear Edward respond so I turned around checking if he's still with me only to find his face close to mine.

I froze to where I stood. I forgot everything around me as I stare into his dazzling eyes.

I don't know what I'm doing…I should be running by now…away from him.

But when his hands cupped my face…I knew that it was meant to be there. I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned closer and gave me the sweetest kiss. And I thought my heart skipped a beat. I took one deep breath as lips gently parted.

I couldn't move. I looked at his eyes looking for reasons why he did it…and why I didn't stop him.

"Bella…" I liked the way he said my name.

"I'm sorry…" Why is he apologizing?! I mean he should but… I felt…I'm not sure I know what I feel right now.

"Please, tell me what's on your mind." He begged.

"I'm scared." I confessed.

"I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." He assured me.

"I…I know. I'm not scared of you. I'm… I'm sorry Edward…I'm confused." I used all my strength to move away from him.

He raised his hands to stop me when his phone rang.

He answered the phone through gritted teeth.

"What now, Alice!" He hissed.

"Who... what time…who's with her…but…" Edward continued.

I used this distraction to run back to the house nearly tripping on my own foot. I have one objective…run back to the room and have a lot of figuring out to do.

I could see the stairs now when I saw three figures standing in the living room.

The first woman is few inches taller than Alice. Her black curls hangs loosely accentuating her face…holding her hand stands a dark-haired olive toned man. I could tell that they're not breathing.

And a meter away stood a blonde whose beauty is close to Rosalie's. Her long wavy hair parting in the middle suits perfectly to her heart shaped face. It would've been perfect if only she would wipe out the evil smug on her face.

I felt a gust of wind and split of seconds later…Edward stood beside me.

"Tanya…" He said.

**----------------------**

**OOoookay….did you like it? **

**You told me no Jacob so I put Tanya instead. Hehe. I just thought Bella needs a little motivation…don't you think?**

**Please hit on the review button if you like it…if not… let me know too.. im open to constructive criticisms.**

**How do you feel about switching POVs between Edward and Bella? Hope it's not confusing.**

**Also please don't forget to check out my one-shot 'Urban Legend'. It used to be called 'A Scary Story' but I thought that title was lame. **

**-imstrongerthanithought**


	10. Movie Night

**Hello!! Thanks to my awesome reviewers especially to Mandy8. Like I said. You made my day.**

**And to Nice who encourages me everyday to continue this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_-------------------------_

_**Previously**_

_I could see the stairs now when I saw three figures standing in the living room._

_The first woman is few inches taller than __Alice__. Her black curls hang loosely accentuating her face…holding her hand stands a dark-haired olive toned man. I could tell that they're not breathing._

_And a meter away stood a blonde whose beauty is close to Rosalie's. Her long wavy hair parting in the middle suits perfectly to her heart shaped face. It would've been perfect if only she would wipe out the evil smug on her face. _

_I felt a gust of wind and split of seconds later…Edward stood beside me._

_"Tanya…" He said._

------------------------

**Bella's POV**

"Well, hello Edward." Says the blonde, apparently named Tanya. The tense in her body faded as she lightly stepped beside Edward and wrapped her arms around his.

Edward didn't move. Instead, his eyes are now fixed to the dark-haired man who is intently staring at me. He tilted his head and wrinkled his brows as he scrutinizes my face ….and slowly, a look of recognition flashed on him

Edward hissed and shook off Tanya's hold and shifted to a protective crouch in front of me.

"Whoa…" says the man as he stepped back in response. The woman beside him glared intently at Edward. Seconds passed… and Edward relaxed as he straightened up. Something tells me that a conversation has transpired without me hearing it. As Emmett has said, it's a vampire thing. At the corner of my eye, my focus went to the blonde on my left as she started talking with her arms crossed.

"Well Edward, that's not how a gentleman should welcome guests, especially if it's family." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I was just surprised. A warning would've helped?" His statement was directed to the woman in front of me. Her face is still wary.

"With Alice…you never needed a warning. Besides, it is you who owe us a little explanation – don't you think?" Apparently…they didn't expect to see me. I am extremely uncomfortable with these stares. If only I could disappear right now…

"Of course…but that can wait. The others will be home this afternoon. Carlisle has shift at the hospital and won't be back till tomorrow morning." Edward said. He slowly turned to me and gestured the rest to sit down. I didn't move from where I stood.

"Bella, this is Tanya…" He started the introduction. The smug on Tanya's face is back as she tucked streaks of her hair behind her ears.

"Hello." She simply said.

"…this is Irina…and Laurent. They're from Alaska." Edward continued. I thinkI heard him whisper some words too low for me to understand and Irina and Laurent, slightly nodded.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Irina greeted warmly.

"Good to see you…" says Laurent. He made it sound like we're acquainted. Or maybe that's just my imagination.

"Uhm, hi." I didn't know what else to say… I could see how their eyes went a few shades darker. I don't think that's a good thing. I got distracted when I heard Edward hiss.

"Bella, why don't you go upstairs. I'll bring you your lunch later and maybe call you when everybody is here. We may need to talk about your…_ bubble_… a little earlier than we wanted." He said this while glaring at Laurent. With his reaction, I don't think I would want to know what he's picking from Laurent's head.

"Ok." I don't have any plans of antagonizing three new vampires.

I sprinted up the stairs…big mistake as I almost tripped over. Good thing I had good grip at the handrails. My body swung lightly to my right…and it was then when I met Edward's worried face. Of course…he must have realized by now how much of a clutz I am. That wasn't the only thing that got my attention though. Tanya was excitedly texting on her phone…with her head lying on Edward's shoulder.

My face flushed and went my way to Edward's room. What was I thinking? Just because Edward kissed me, that doesn't give me any right to feel…irritated with that picture, right? Right. I convinced myself. I jumped back to the bed figuring out what just happened. I stayed there lying for two hours tossing and turning. I don't know which part to focus on…but few things I decided were clear.

Three new vampires are here and there's something about Laurent that really scares me…

They'll tell me something about a bubble I'm suppose to have…

And Edward…kissed me. My very first kiss.

My first kiss is with a vampire! The irony of life.

I wish I could do something here to distract myself. I checked Edward's CD collection and see if there's something I could play. I hope he didn't mind. I saw a cd from one of my favorite artists…and fed them to what looks like the best mini hi-fi I've seen so far. I started listening to it with almost full volume using the headset that sat beside it. I closed my eyes taking in lyrics line by line. In normal days…I would've found this song soothing. I could listen to it the whole day… but with what I am in right now…I felt tears pooling in my eyes again…

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway….

I felt cold breeze on my skin that made me shot back to reality. I sat up and saw Edward standing by the door.

"I'm sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer so I…" He carefully said. In his hands looked like my lunch for the day…Ugh, I felt like I'm in prison or something.

"It's okay, besides, it is still your room. I hope you didn't mind? I was just listening to some of your CDs."

Edward didn't answer back. His face turned to a grimace and walked closer to me and wiped the tears left on my cheeks…

"It's going to be okay, Bella…I'll make sure of it. " …and I believed him. We stood there staring at each other for what seems like forever. My heart beat started racing again… and I know for sure that it wasn't for fear. I only gave him a weak smile.

"I'll call you when everybody's here. Please rest. Some of my favorites are here…" And he pulled a hidden compartment under the bed.

"I hid them here… Emmett has set goals every week on how much he would try to annoy me and if all fails… he knows that my music is a sure hit." He said winking at me. Eeeeep! He is soooo cute when he does that. I mentally slapped myself. He smirked as if he could hear my heart going crazy…er does he?.

"Bella, about earlier…"

"Stop. Not now, please." I cut him off. I'm not really sure what to say to him yet…or if he's going to apologize again… I'm not sure if I want him to.

"I understand". He said.

"Edward…I have something to show you…hurry please!!!" Tanya's voice came from outside the room. I almost forgot about her…

Edward shot me an apologetic look before he excused himself outside the room.

The afternoon passed uneventful. Ate my lunch...listened to more music...and waited. I heard some muffles that say some Cullens are home already and in minutes…I found out who got home first as Alice came to the room.

"Bellaaaa!!!!" Alice glided towards me giving me that hug again.

"Can't breathe…" I choked.

"Oh…I'm sorry amongst other things… I didn't even know that the Denalis especially Tanya would be here. I was just so excited shopping you know. It's been a while since I shopped to fill a closet!!!" She squealed while lining up a whole bunch of clothes and shoes on the bed.

"Don't tell me…" I muttered.

"Yes yes yes.. these are for you.. try some of it on.. although I can guarantee they'll be perfect on you. I based it all on your skin tone… eye color…your favorite color… don't ask how I knew… Edward's favorite color… and…"

"What?! Why would I care about Edward's favorite color?" I blurted out.

"Oh you will…anyways…one more problem… where do I put all these?" she asked herself. And her face went blank again. Two seconds and her face totally lit up. I hope she doesn't do that in public.

"Edward's closet it is!" and she started piling them up in Edward's closet…which is quite huge actually. She did this in vampire speed.

"No… you don't have to do that…I've already taken up his room… not his closet too…" I complained…something tells me there's no use arguing with Alice.

"Believe me honey… he won't mind at all." And the next hour was all about makeovers. It wasn't that bad though.

Alice and I talked about many things…my first bonding moment with someone outside my family.

"Great… Emmett and Rosalie's here! It's movie night tonight…. join us Bella… please…." Alice begged.

Wow… vampire's movie night. Who would've thought? I wonder if watching movies about vampire slayers are considered taboo here. It would've made sense.

"Your pick of a movie…" she said. Hmmm… why not.

"Okay."

--------------------

**Alice****'s POV**

I joined my family and told them that it's Bella's choice tonight. I already saw which movie she'll pick from the bunch that Emmett brought home today…I've always wanted to watch that too.

I assured Jasper that everything's going to be fine. I did warn him to be prepared of the emotional onslaught though…because apparently…my prude of a brother is now growing up.

"Alice…you knew it was going to happen." Edward hissed.

_So?_ I smiled at Edward_. You looked like you enjoyed it though. It's bound to happen anyway. It was just a matter of time. A big change is happening Edward…. No use fighting it …_

"And I shouldn't bet against you right?" Edward raised his brows.

"Darn right!" I answered back.

"Whatever." And I heard him sigh when Tanya called his attention again. Everybody knows Tanya and Edward was an item before but it just didn't work. Atleast not for Edward. Anyhow, Edwards face looks like he needs some rescuing. He mouthed the words _yes please._

"So Tanya…how's Kate…gosh I haven't seen you guys in like forever!" That didn't work at first. Her eyes were still ogling at Edward…oh I know…"Want a makeover?"

"Oh my god… yes of course…who wouldn't want a makeover from Alice Cullen." She bounced. Yup..that'll work.

_You owe me Eddie poo_. I know how much he hated that nick name. Irina and Laurent went on hunting and will be back tomorrow morning…just in time for Carlisle to get in. Emmett and Jasper went for another round of wrestling with Edward as their referee while Rosalie's tuning up Edwards Volvo and Jasper's bike… again. And Esme's too busy making list of how much Jasper and Emmett will be paying from the stuff they break at the backyard after their match. And I'm stuck pampering Tanya. Nothing against Tanya… I just wish she would stop her daydreams with my brother. Persistence, I admire… but not after fifty long years.

I was done with Tanya's when a vision made me smile. Finally…here to rescue me….I felt gentle arms wrap around my waist.

"Hi hun…" Jasper whispered to my ear which sent tingles to my body…

""Ewww!!! Get a room! I'm outta here." Tanya flipped her blond hair and went outside.

"Thanks…honey. So $400 huh?" I asked. He knows too well what I was asking. He won the match from Emmett. Like he always does. I ran my finger to my husband scarred arms and gave him a kiss on his neck…

"Too bad you'll have to use that to pay Esme…you knew better than knock out her favorite lounger." I playfully scolded.

"I tried avoiding it but Emmett was just too big…speaking of Emmett… he said it's time for get everybody for the movie."

"Ok, I'll get Bella…" I excitedly bounced outside the room when I felt Jasper's hand on my wrist.

"You sure she's ready?" He asked.

"You tell me…" I smiled widely.

"She's fairly calm tonight…confused and worried…but I think you're right. I'll see you downstairs hun."

I sprinted back to Bella's room and found her pacing back and forth inside the room.

---------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

Alice saw me pacing inside Edward's room.

"Calm down Bella, you're just watching a movie with bunch of vampires…oh that didn't come out right." She gave me a sheepish smile. She handed me my choices for the movie tonight. I browsed through it and saw something safe…no drama…tragedy or childish stuff…it's fast pace, and from what I remember from the reviews, no dull moment. Transformers,

"Yay!!! I like that too… let's go!" Alice took my arms and dragged me out of the room.

"Fine."

Few seconds later, I'm now in the theater room that Edward showed me this morning. There are four love seats, a huge couch at the back and mountains of bean bags on the floor. Now where do I sit… I laughed at myself… I never really thought I'd be facing such problem in my entire life.

Five sets of golden topaz colored eyes looked at me.

I just answered with a smile.

"This is Bella's choice!!" Alice showed the CD and I just waved at them.

"Love it! I am glad Alice hasn't rub off on you with those cheesy chick flicks." Says Emmett who swiped the CD from Alice. Looks like he's in charge of the theater system.

Rosalie sits comfortably on the bean bags browsing through some magazine. She's doing a great job ignoring me. Which works just fine with me.

"I agree with Emmett, Bella. I saw the first movie, it was really good. I heard that one's better." Says Jasper who sits on a love seat with an empty space obviously reserved for Alice. My little companion of a pixie joined him in seconds and went straight for the cuddle.

Edward awkwardly smiled at me. He is still standing…obviously has the same dilemma as I have…

I suddenly heard a sound from behind me that for some odd reason…I found annoying… Tanya's voice.

"Eddie!" She squealed as she darted inside the room and occupied another love seat. She tapped the space beside her urging Edward to sit with her…

Edward hesitated…

"Come on…I only get to visit you once a year Edward. Sit with me. For old times sake?" She pushed.

Edward gave in and sat beside Tanya who wasted no time and snaked her arms around Edward's.

What does she think she's doing… get your hands off of him you bitch!…wait… I mean whatever… I don't care…I shouldn't care....this is bad… so bad… someone laughed. I raised my head to see the Jasper smirked and immediately looked away. Stupid empath.

I settled on an empty love seat on the right and waited for the movie to start. The door opened again and Esme came in with bunch of chips and pop corns.

"Hi Bella, I prepared these for you. Thanks for joining us tonight." What she did next surprised me.

Esme planted a kiss on my forehead and looked at me with full compassion.

"Enjoy Bella." She said before leaving the room. She reminds me of my mom.

"So Bella… I like your outfit. I have to hand it to Alice She really can do miracles huh?! Does she have to do that every morning? You must really enjoy it" Tanya asked.

Oh no she didn't! "As a matter of fact, I hate makeovers Tanya…" I hissed back.

Alice' face looked hurt.

"But I love spending time with Alice so I don't mind." And gave a smile to my new friend. Alice's grinned. Obviously loving my counter.

Tanya was to answer back when four voices boomed inside the room.

"NO!!!!"

Bless Emmett. He tried to grab some popcorn, which earned him a couple of smacks from Rosalie and Alice.

"You idiot…you'll end up puking again the whole night!" Rosalie said.

"But I promised Bella I got his back…she can't eat all this on her own…right Bella?" Rosalie didn't buy it though.

"Just start the movie Emmett." Edward scowled.

"Jeezz…impatient much." Emmett turned off the lights and we started with the movie.

I think I made a good choice…the movie was really action packed right from the start with a lot of clever lines in between. But I'm only seeing half of it. At the corner of my eyes I could see how Tanya keeps on flirting with Edward….and I don't like every second of it. Edward seems to look annoyed too… Ugh. I hate myself for feeling like this. I can't believe I would let a vampire have this effect on me. So what if he has the most beautiful crooked grin…which perfectly matches his bronze hair that sticks up all over the place…and soft cold lips…. Gah!!! Stop it Bella!!! I want to kick myself in the butt for feeling this way. Ain't I glad Edward can't read my mind.

I suddenly felt waves of calmness sent to me. Jasper. I forced myself to focus on the movie again. Hours passed until it was finally over…wrong!!!

Alice jumped forward to announce that since she was very kind to let me watch transformers… that we owe it to her and Rosalie to watch their favorite movie. This is painful. I'm not going to last an hour with THAT..

True enough…half way with the movie I was already dozing off until I wasn't able to hold it anymore and fell asleep….

-----------------------

I was awoken by sun beams falling on my face. I groaned and moved a little to stretch when I felt something odd.

I'm not in Edward's room…not even on a bed…and my pillow felt like a smooth but cold hard surface…

I forced to open my eyes and saw a family of vampires looking at me. And Mostly looking amused…except for Tanya with her arms crossed and her face looking really angry it scared me. And when I said family…I mean everyone!

Carlisle is back…who stands next to Esme…Irina and Laurent.. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice…and…whoa…their gaze shifts between me and something behind me…or someone. I followed their eyes and my pillow gave me a very innocent smile….Edward.

"Had I known you're going to make me off limits the whole night…I could have atleast changed my shirt first." He said.

Okay…what the hell is happening here?!

----------------------

**Author's Note**

**Can you guess what happened?**

**I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Have a great weekend everyone!!! And thank you for staying with my story.**

**A review please?**

**And check my one-shot as well...it's called an Urban Legend...woooo :)**


	11. AN

**Hey..before you get mad…I promise this is going to be my first and last Author's Note…I hate them as much as you do.**

**But I feel bad not updating after the horrible cliffy from the last chapter. I have a good reason!! Yes I do… my four year old little tyke is part of a play at school and I'm part of the …er…props. So I've been practicing… not to move for atleast 1 hour. XD**

**Really sorry.**

**I WILL post the next chapter tomorrow at the latest.**

**Be patient with me…thanks!!**

**-imstrongerthanithought**


	12. In Her Sleep

**AN: Fulfilling my Promise**

**Me**: Hey Edward...  
**Edward:** Yeah?  
**Me:** Do you realize that writing your POV is such a pain sometimes.  
**Edward:** Er...and that's because?  
**Me:** You just think too damn much. I even toned it down on this chapter and still ended up with 3000 words.  
**Edward**: But your not mad. *dazzles  
**Me:** Don't you dare pull that one...okay fine it worked.  
**Edward:** *wink wink  
**Me:** Besides... I saw this clip of Kristen Stewart singing for the movie "Into the Wild"...lovely lovely voice. You should totally sing together.  
**Edward:** Who's Kristen Stewart?  
**Me:** Nevermind...

**I'll start with the scene where they were already halfway through the TRANSFORMERS movie. All Edward's POV.**

**Edward's POV**

I really thought decades ago that I could somehow make it work between Tanya and I. Esme has constantly worried that I was too young when Carlisle changed me that I may never find someone for me and end up alone. And when we met the Denali's, she was hopeful that Tanya was the one for me who was only eighteen when she was turned.

I hate to think that I've toyed with Tanya's expectations because when I went out with her, I was sincerely hoping that I find what Carlisle and Esme wanted for me. But I only ended up hurting them, especially Tanya. She is exquisite… if I'd really been able to see her.

She's trying her best to block her thoughts from me by babbling about how she'll never understand men's fascination with machines and toys… but she slipped for a second which was enough for me to realize that she's still hoping I would change my mind about us. But she also noticed my growing fascination for Bella…and that worries her.

Bella.

In my peripheral vision, I watched her switch from one position to another while watching the movie. I remember when Tanya asked me to sit by her, I thought I saw a hint of irritation in Bella's face. Or maybe that was just my wishful thinking…

And what were you thinking kissing her like that. You could have at least asked her out first like a date or something…that's how you keep it light… I lectured myself.

_Nice_. Jasper thought. He wasn't focused on the movie either.

_She's something. I'm only sending you small dozes, Ed, cause if I send you these outbursts from Bella, you'll end up tossing Tanya outside the room. Haha._ Jasper mused.

I took a deep breath, which is by the way not a good idea as Bella's scent burned my throat wildly, when Jasper gave me a taste of Bella's guarded emotions. She's jealous? I was not able to stop the grin on my face. Tanya's presence is not a bad idea after all.

Tanya noticed this and mistakenly thought it was meant for her. She went more detailed and was hushed by Emmett and Alice who were engrossed on the movie. This shut her up but her thoughts pursued another direction. I tuned them out immediately in the easiest way I learned this week…think about Bella and soon enough, my thoughts became exclusive to Bella's face. That's how I survived the entire movie. What was I watching again?... oh right, Transformers.

Although seconds later…I figured I have to endure another two hours when I saw Alice mentally scanning for another movie to play tonight. I would object but she flicked a vision of Rosalie backing her up and we all know too well never to go against them both.

"Okay…my turn!" Alice chirped feeding the next movie…looks like Bridal Wars…again.

"But you've already seen that." Jasper complained.

"Yeah, your point?!" Alice retorted, her hands on her waist. I've seen this scene too many times.

"Nothing, hun." Jasper caved in.

"Whipped." Emmett said this with a cough. Rosalie gave him his tenth smack on the head. She's over quota already. In normal days, Emmett would just earn five.

Bella's worried face was also comical. She's clearly not a fan of chick flicks herself but it seems she has decided to endure it anyway when her expression went defeated. She switched again to a more comfortable position.

Twenty minutes passed and I sensed panic on Jasper's thoughts.

_Bella! _His mental voice is louder than usual. I immediately focused to Bella just in time to see her eyelids finally shut. She dozed off. Everyone sensed something's up and eyed Bella carefully.

"She's falling asleep." Jasper whispered too low for human ears.

Tanya doesn't know what's happening but followed my gaze anyway. And that's when I saw the most beautiful thing.

Bright mists slowly came out of Bella's temples illuminating her face like it's lit up by sunbeams. She looked so divine. Slowly…the now smoky mist crawled to Bella's body wrapping her inch by inch until it formed thin bubble…too thin for human eyes to see but very enchanting to vampire senses. Her shield wraps her fragile body mimicking every single twitch… protecting her.

We always knew that Bella's shield appears when she's sleeping but we never SAW it happen. It's enthralling…

_Oh My __Carlisle__?!_ Alice mentally exclaimed using that phrase she made up to annoy Carlisle.

"Cool." Emmett…his mouth hanging open.

"What…is…THAT?!" Tanya asked. And Rosalie hushed her. Her thoughts are apprehensive.

Jasper concentrated trying to tap into Bella's emotion but just like always…whenever her shield is up…she becomes immune to everything. Even her scent is no longer as strong…only hints of the sweetness of her blood lingers from the places she went to remains…she's safe.

"What do we do?" Alice whispered.

_You can all get out of the room and leave me alone with Bella…I don't mind watching her all night._

"I don't know, Alice." I whispered back.

"Should we wake her up?" Jasper asked.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? Why is that thing around her?" Tanya asked as she motioned her fingers to touch it.

"Don't." Rosalie whisper/yelled.

"Why are we whispering?" Gosh Emmett.

"Idiot." Alice said.

"She looks sound asleep. Maybe we should leave her here and let her be. Carlisle will talk to her when he gets in." Jasper suggested and went ahead and turned of the theater system.

I stood up with Tanya still on my side. I better talk to her and set things straight. The rest were on their way to the door when we heard Bella groan.

"No one moves." Alice said.

Bella's face is now covered in pain while her fists are clinched tightly. What's wrong?!!

"Just don't move." Alice instructed. "Look at her shield…"

The white mist grew wider than usual as if trying to reach for something…and Bella's body tenses the more as it expands.

"What is she doing?" Rosalie asked. Emmett and I are the ones closest to the bubble. He backed away remembering what happened to him the first time he tried to break Bella's shield. I should do the same. But I didn't. I can't move any more inches away from her. I need her close to me. I closed my eyes preparing for the painful electric shock once Bella's shield touches my skin the way I remembered it from Emmett's thoughts.

It should happen any second now… I heard gasps from everyone inside the room. I was too distracted to focus on their thoughts so I opened my eyes….

Bella's shield is now half way through my body…and I didn't feel a thing. Tanya is still holding my arms planning to yank me away.

"Uh…Tanya I think you should let go." Jasper warned.

"It didn't hurt Edward so what's the fuzz!" She said, still trying to pull me away. Bella's shield has almost covered my body leaving just a few more inches in my arm where Tanya is holding. Maybe Bella's shield has weakened…I was wrong.

Tanya shrieked when the shield touched her skin. The same electric shock that Emmett had the first time went through her helpless body and knocked her down to the floor. Rosalie and Alice checked if she was okay. She was able to get up in a few seconds glaring at Bella.

Esme heard the commotion and joined us.

"What is happening here!" and shock showed on her face when as she takes in the scene in front of her.

Bella's shield has grown twice its usual size…enough to keep two bodies in it…mine and hers. Her face is still tensed and her breathing is harder than usual. The bubble bobs in and out as if struggling to stay in place.

I could feel Bella's warmth inside the bubble. I pushed my limit by taking a deep breath inhaling everything about her…welcoming the pain it brought to my throat. Wrong move. Her ridiculously potent scent is too concentrated inside this little space and it hit me like a wrecking ball. I stepped back fighting the monster in me.

"No…" Bella whimpered.

Her shield also followed my movement which somehow brought more discomfort to her.

"Edward, can you move closer to Bella? She's projecting her shield on you and she has to push further if you move away." Esme explained. Her thoughts are confident. She knows how I feel about Bella and she believes I found what I've been looking for in her. She loves Bella like her own daughter already. And Bella's unconscious ways of protecting me gives her hopes...that Bella wants me in her world too.

I made two steps closer to her and instantly, Bella's face became more solemn. The mist grew smaller and when I sat beside her andshe finally relaxed out of a tight ball. Her breathing became more even and started to murmur. I smiled, satisfied. It was a small thing but atleast she was sleeping more comfortably tonight because I was here.

"Stay…" she sighed. And smiled too.

I shoved tragedy for a moment, and let myself be happy again. She wants me.

Emmett cleared his throat to get my attention. I faced my family making the littlest movement to keep Bella comfortable. They're perplexed thoughts are too loud breaking the spell I am in.

"I think she's feeling better now. I… I have to stay here tonight. You guys can go. We'll figure this out when everybody's here." I said.

"Right, everyone, let Bella sleep. Edward will be watching her tonight." Esme said as she motioned everyone to step outside the room.

Alice had a big goofy grin plastered on her face... _I knew it. I knew it!! Oh you guys look so good together. _She almost bounces on her way out. Tanya was fuming mad but had no choice to follow my family outside the room.

Emmett was the last person to the door. He paused and gave me a murderous glare… _I like Bella, Edward so don't you dare do anything stupid like drain her to death. I'm watching you_. He warned me before gently closing the door. He did mean every word of it.

I stayed a few inches away from Bella on the couch. Contented that I can be her protector tonight…like her angel. Vampire angel--- now there's a stretch.

My eyes never left her face. I wished I could bring myself to believe that I'm a person who deserved happiness, hope to be worthy of this sleeping girl. How different things would be if I could be that person.

"Dad..." Bella sobbed in her sleep and a tear fell down on her face. Fury built up on me remembering the coven who brought Bella this pain. I will do ANYTHING to keep my love safe again.

Love.

At first, I struggled to find words to name the feeling that flooded through me that time I touched Bella at the forest. I had no words strong enough to hold them. And for a moment, I drowned in them.

When I surfaced, I was not the same man I had been. I have fallen for this human girl. And I know it would always be that way for me… I will love Bella for the rest of my limitless existence.

"Edward…" she mumbled softly.

She was dreaming of me.

"I'm scared… please…stay."

She's dreaming of me…she wants me to stay with her. I leaned closer to her and whispered gently to her ears.

"I'm here, love. I'll keep you safe." I wiped another streak of tears from her eyes. I will never forgive myself I let anything happen to her. I gazed at her unconscious face, feeling this love for her settle into every portion of my stone body.

"Eddie…" she said again. Can't believe Alice and Emmett rubbed off on Bella that stupid nickname they gave me…although it didn't sound as bad coming from Bella's lips. She unconsciously slid her head to lean on my shoulder. Human instinct took over me and I gently wrapped my arms around her. She slept more peacefully now, a slight smile on her lips.

I buried my face in her brown hair…and for the first time in almost a century. I prayed. I want to be the right man for Bella…

Hours passed and the morning sun came.

_We'll see you as soon as Bella wakes up, son_. Carlisle said when he passed by the room. He got home 30 minutes ago and went to the study to talk to the family and plan out what to tell to Bella. Irina and Laurent joined them shortly. Only one resolution was made…tell Bella the truth.

"Dora…wait for boots…your back pack…" Bella started again. She has never stopped sleep talking about this Dora the explorer. Yes I know that show…trust Emmett to keep us updated on his favorite nickelodeon shows.

I heard light knocks on the door. Alice.

She gently opened the door. _She'll be awake in five minutes._

Each member of my family and the Denali's entered the room and looked at Bella and I…each wore a stunned face. Bella is still sleeping soundly with her head leaning on my chest while my arms are securely wrapped around her waist. Bella's shield is still wrapped on both of us.

_You look like lovebirds trapped in a snow globe. Ugh._ Rosalie ---still not over the irritation. She seems calmer now, though.

_Oh…hi Edward_…you look better. Carlisle complimented.

_She's perfect for you Edward. Oh I wish…I mean…of course…she's stupid not to love you back._ Esme.

_Goodluck._ Jasper smirked.

_You better be good to her Eddie-boy_. The protective brother Emmett.

_What?! You got to be kidding Edward!!_ Tanya mentally yelled.

_This is mad. How is he able to bear being that close to Bella? This is crazy_. Laurent's exclaimed. Irina's thought almost in sync with his.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to tune them out. I'm really close to getting a headache. An angelic voice broke the silence.

"Emmett…bad bear…" Bella muttered. Everyone including me tried so hard to stifle our laughter.

"Tink…tinker bell…you look like Alice…" Bella continued. That did it. Emmett guffawed, wiping fake tear out his eyes. Alice just pouted. She hates that nickname so much.

They stopped giggling when the shield bubble started shrinking back to its source…Bella's awake.

She tried to stretch but must have noticed something odd. She stopped moving and started poking my side with her fingers, her eyes still closed. I can't help but get amused in all this. Gently, her eyes opened, sat up…and gawked at the sight in front of her. My family watched Bella with amused faces…well, except Tanya that has deathly glares for Bella.

Bella, slowly turned to face me. Her expression was just so comical, it's charming. I smiled at her.

"Had I known you're going to make me off limits the whole night…I could have atleast changed my shirt first." I said.

* * *

**AN: Great job to those who to guessed it right. XD**

**Sorry for the grammar lapses...I was in a hurry and had no time to proofread.**

**.......**

**.......**

**I'm totally fishing for beta hehehe...let me know**

**I'll give preview of the next chapter to those who review.**

**IM REALLY HOPING I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT YOU IN THIS CHAPTER**

**...but please do tell if you see opportunities I could work on.... :) thanks!**

**-I don't own Twilight and Midnight Sun**

* * *


	13. Here's the Thing

**AN: Hope you like this chapter. Surprise at the bottom...**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Previously

_I was awoken by sun beams falling on my face. I groaned and moved a little to stretch when I felt something odd. _

_I'm not in Edward's room…not even on a bed…and my pillow felt like a smooth but cold hard surface…_

_I forced to open my eyes and saw a family of vampires looking at me. And Mostly looking amused…except for Tanya with her arms crossed and her face looking really angry it scared me. And when I said family…I mean everyone! _

_Carlisle__ is back…who stands next to Esme…Irina and Laurent.. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and __Alice__…and…whoa…their gaze shifts between me and something behind me…or someone. I followed their eyes and my pillow gave me a very innocent smile….Edward._

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

I surveyed the room trying to remember what I can. Theater room…we were watching a movie…bridal wars…and…and that's it. I think I fell asleep. I shook my head…like it's going to help when I felt cold hands on my wrist.

"Bella…honey, forgive my family. It's rude to bust into you like this. I guess we were just a little excited." It was Esme.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here? Was Edward…was he…did I…" I stammered. I looked at Edward and he only gave me a sheepish smile.

"Everything will make sense if we tell you everything…from the start." It was Carlisle this time.

"Can I get some human minute first?" I asked.

"Of course. We'll wait for you in the dining area." Carlisle said.

"I'll be right down when I'm ready." Carlisle just nodded.

I hurried to Edward's room that has felt more home to me than I ever expected. A set of clothe lie on top of the bed with Alice' notes telling me to wear them. Well, I really don't have much of a choice.

I went to the bathroom for a bath. As I let the cold water numb my body…I decided on my mantra for the day. I have a lot of my questions in my head…and today, I WILL get my answers.

But to handle it…there's one thing I need to do first.

I stepped out side the bath and searched for my backpack that Alice took from our house. I haven't opened it since that day I left Forks Highschool. I remember when I cried my heart out so Charlie would buy me the black backpack with printed Evil Monkey on the front. I thought it was the same one I saw from the Family Guy. I was such a nerd. I never wanted any other backpack after that. I slowly opened it and took out my stuff one by one and laid them on the bed inches apart.

My worn out Emily Bronte's Wuthering Heights…got it when I was twelve…never stopped reading it.

My school notes from Phoenix…algebra…never my favorite. I'm so not good in Math.

The green hoodie for Emmett. I made it when I was ten. I thought since my bear was stucked with me…I would like to see him try other outfit. I thought green would look earthy on him with his thick brown fur.

My ipod…battery is dead already. I brought it here thinking that's how I plan to survive the boring life in Forks. Well…what do you know.

My wallet…I opened it and pulled out my driver's license that took me three tries to get and a couple of hundred dollar bills I was planning to use to buy a car stereo for my first weekend in Forks.

A bandaid holder…Renee's first gift to me. I laughed remembering how I used all them in just a week.

My cellphone…I flipped it open. The battery is drained already. Looks like the charger was left at our house.

And lastly…I searched the side pocket for a black card holder. I opened it and propped it on the bed right in front of me…still photos of my life stare back at my face. The first one was a photo of three happy faces…Allison and Phil Russel Myers…and five year old girl named Izzy…she hated that name though…she prefers the name Bella. That was the last photo I had with my parents before they were…

And the second picture was of me and Charlie. We were standing awkwardly in Waylan's diners during my first summer in Forks, the summer I officially became a Swan. I stole it from his wallet when I moved in with Renee. He was assigned some sort of serial killing at that time and thought it's the safest if I stayed in Arizona. I liked the sun there so he let me stay.

I kneeled on the side of the bed and looked at what's left of my life… and there…I welcomed the pain. My body shivered with every emotion. The anguish I've kept all this time…laid out in the open. No more sobs…no more whimpers…I cried my heart out.

As I cried…I felt my self weakened of the pain that can never be equaled…but at the same time…a felt a hint of emotion I never thought I'd feel…freedom.

I finally stood up and wiped my tears dry that has now left my eyes swollen. I wore the skinny jeans and white cotton shirt…and paired it with my favorite chucks. I ponytailed my hair and took a deep breath. I looked at the mirror and saw the same face…tired…pained…but my face was lit up in a different way. I'm stronger. It took me a while to realize that it's almost lunch time.

The truth is waiting for me downstairs. It's time to face the unknown.

I held my bear Emmett and opened the door to join the Cullens in the dining area when I was stopped by the figure that stood beside my door. Edward.

"Bella…" He started.

"Edward… I want to see your family now." He looked surprised when I smiled. He must have heard me cry.

"I'm ready…and I need you there too." I honestly said. "I don't know how much I could take in but I will face this head on. I have questions and I want them answered. I need to do this."

"Okay, everybody's waiting for you." He held his hand out for me… but ignored it. I saw the hurt in his face and I was really close to wrapping my arms around him…but no. I had to stop myself. I had to keep my focus.

We walked in the dining together. Everyone was seated except for Jasper and Laurent who stood behind their mates. Carlisle motioned me to take a seat but I remained standing. I kept my eyes on the table and gathered enough strength to speak.

"Could you do me a favor?" I whispered.

"Anything, Bella." Carlisle said with a comforting tone.

"Don't hold anything back. Tell me everything you know… and Jasper…please don't try to calm me down. I need to feel myself…If I can handle it or not…we'll never know until it's all laid out on the table…" And everything went eerily quite.

Jasper broke the silence. "I understand Bella."

I looked up as if to cue them to start spilling out.

"If you don't mind Bella, can you tell us what else you remember. You said you and your parents were attacked by our kind when you were just five. ..what exactly happened?" Carlisle carefully asked. I closed my eyes to remember each and every detail…

"It was a week after my birthday…I was in my room and my parents were in the bedroom. I think I was almost asleep when I heard my mom started screaming…begging…I suppose they…killed…my dad first cause I never heard him. I heard my mom scream one last time before I heard footsteps to my room. There were three of them…two men and a red haired girl. Scary looking. Their eyes were red. They were talking about me and they said something about a gift I'm supposed to have but I'm not yet ready…that I was too young. " I clenched my fist drawing every strength to stop myself from crying…cause when I do…I might not be able to stop. Remembering each detail is like reliving that day all over again.

"He told me he'll hurt my friends if I tell…and that they will be back for me."...Tears started pooling my eyes… "I should have known…I shouldn't have gone back here! Charlie would've been alive!"

I heard crack from the table. "It's not your fault Bella…" Edward spoke. Shreds of wood on his palm.

Carlisle rose. "Bella, Edward's right. Noone deserves what you went through. Please don't blame yourself. And we won't let Elliot, Victoria and James hurt you… they …"

"What did you say?!" I almost yelled.

"We will not allow them to lay their hands on you…" Carlisle explained.

"Not THAT. James? Is that his name?" I never told anyone his name…because I never knew his name!

"How did you know?!" Everyone looked shocked with Carlisle's slip.

"How did you know?!"

"I know the vampires who attacked your family." Laurent answered. My body was too tensed now to talk.

"I used to be with James. I joined his coven probably two years after he attacked you. You need to understand Bella that the unique abilities that Edward, Alice and Jasper have has a lot to do with their human lives. Their special abilities when they're human are somehow carried on when they were turned to vampires and also enhanced." Laurent stopped talking and eyed me carefully.

I shifted myself to a more stable stance to show him I'm ok for him to continue. He seems satisfied.

"James ability is to see these gifts from humans…and YOU happen to have one." Laurent paused.

"Is this about that bubble you said?" I remember Emmett teasing me about it. It was Carlisle who spoke next.

"That bubble is actually your shield. We don't fully understand how your shield works, Bella. There's no reference for this."

"A shield…what does it do? What exactly does James wants from me?" It's still hard absorbing these information.

"James…" Carlisle looked away. "…has been trying to make an army for his own advantage. He turns humans that has gifts and use their abilities for his own army."

I could literally hear my heart drums faster.

"He wants me to become a vampire? And join his team?"

Laurent took my attention back to him.

"He's been waiting for you Bella. Your gift is... uh… special. When I was still with his coven…" He stressed the past tense… " He instructed me to track you…he said you're the only one missing to complete his…collection. I was surprised when I saw you and you were only thirteen. It made me realize how deep the darkness he has gone with his plans. He's beyond reasons now. His only goal is to have the strongest coven of vampires. I can only imagine what happens if he succeeds. "

I heard Edward hiss. "Bella is not a weapon!" His fury aimed at Laurent who's also shaken.

"I didn't mean it like that Edward. I was just thinking now that we've seen Bella's potential…I would understand why James is after her. You know this."

"What are you talking about? What's this shield? What's so different about it…about me?" I interrupted.

Carlisle answered my question. "Bella…these talents are supposed to manifest once one becomes a vampire. Apparently, your shield started showing last week. We still don't know how it works but we know…it's getting stronger." And Carlisle explained to me what happened the first night they saw my shield appeared when I was sleeping and how it hurt Emmett.

"A shield huh…" I whispered knowing so well they can hear me. I saw few heads nod.

"That's like…a shield…being able to protect people right?" I mockingly asked. Their faces are all confused now.

"Funny thing is…all the people I cared about are now dead because of me." Tears started racing down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away like a child.

"Bella…" A soft caring velvety voice said….

"We can protect you Bella." Carlisle said with a tone of a leader.

"We won't let them hurt you anymore." Esme.

"I can see them Bella…we have an advantage!" Alice said proudly.

Advantage on what?! What are they trying to say?

"Yeah! I'm sure they could use a couple of good swipes from me." Emmett said while he sampled stretching his muscles. What?

"NO!" Rosalie and I spoke at the same time.

"Nice." Jasper.

"This is what I'm talking about! I don't want to put any of my FAMILY in danger AGAIN!!!" I stood up with rage.

"Oh Bella…" in split seconds, I was wrapped in a cold but protective hug…Esme. We were in that position when I saw Alice' face beamed…Jasper smiled…Emmett grinned…Carlisle proud? And Edward…hopeful? Irina and Laurent's face were in awe while Tanya scowled more at me.

Rosalie just looked surprised.

I AM surprised myself. But….it…was…true. I never really thought of it that way…but now that I accidentally blurted it out, realization hit me … I DO care for this family. And the enormity of this emotion was gratifying. It just feels like this is where I belong. But…do they feel the same for me? I'm only human after all…with a weird bubble…or maybe they're here because…

"I…I mean… that was…look…if you're protecting me because of your guilt… I want you to know that I don't blame your family. Maybe I did in the beginning but that's because I didn't know you were different."

Esme slowly let go and gave me a loving smile.

"Bella, you are like a daughter to me. No one here is protecting you out of guilt. We care for you." At the corner of my eyes, I saw Carlisle smiled. I suddenly felt soothing feeling of love and reassurance. Jasper just grinned at me.

"But my stay here won't be good for your family. They'll come after you. And it'll happen again. Like what happened to Charlie." I never enjoyed being alone. I love talking to people. I want to discover things…enjoy company. Go to parties…make friends…but I never allowed myself to be near anyone. I have told myself that if I truly cared for someone…I have make to a point that I stay away from them. One time I allowed someone to actually care for me…that day when Charlie took me home from the orphanage…turned out now to be a huge mistake.

"You're worrying on the wrong things Bella… we can handle ourselves. We've existed long enough for the others to know that it is ill-advised for anyone to cross us." Jasper said with such angst.

"No! She's right! You have no responsibility to protect her. This is not your mess!" Tanya stepped forward. Edward got protective again and stood in front of me next to Esme. This infuriated Tanya more. She growled.

"..! So what? You're like guard dogs now?!" Tanya was really mad. Her eyes went pitch dark. I saw another Cullen appear in front of me to face Tanya…her blonde hair waves freely on her shoulders...

!!!

"You have NO right to disrespect my family! Edward never liked you then… and he NEVER WILL. But looks like your stupid brain is having a hard time processing that little truth! Let me try to slow things down for you...Bella stays here!! I don't like her human ass as much as you do…but I'd rather have her that a cold bitch like you!"

!!!

Rosalie favors me over Tanya? Is this real?

Tanya was too shocked to even speak…she turned her back on us and head out the door in vampire speed. I heard a car screech out the garage moments later.

Rosalie faced everyone. "Not one word!" She warned before she turned her back on us and walked to the front door.

It's either Rosalie was that scary or everyone was just shocked as I was… because everyone was just frozen to where we stood.

Then we heard Rosalie yell from outside. "EMMETT!!"

"Oh shoot!" Emmett started walking away scratching his head.

"She's not planning to go after Tanya is she?" He asked Edward.

"She just wants to go out and take a breather Emmett…Tanya is going back to Alaska." Edward spoke, a little startled himself.

"Oh good!" Then Emmett quickly gave me a bear hug…which caught me by surprise.

"Bells, you are part of this family now. We'll look after you…like our little pet." And he tapped my head lightly. Okay…I should be offended by that but I'm not. He said it in the most adoring way… it was really sweet. "You're gonna be okay, sis."

"EMMETT!!!" I thought Rosalie's voice shook the house.

"See you later guys…Later Carlisle." And he joined Rosalie outside. "Babe…try this… gusssfravaaaa…." We heard a loud smack before their voices faded away to the forest.

Laurent's voice broke the silence.

"I'm afraid we can't stay here much longer either. This is not my fight. Irina and I will go back to Alaska. But I want to warn you though..."

"Do not underestimate James. He is absolutely lethal. " Laurent continued.

"He knows something about Charlie!" Edward hissed.

Charlie? What's Edward saying? What is he picking from Laurent's thoughts?

"What do you know about what happened to Charlie, Laurent?" Carlisle said with an authoritative voice.

Could he still be alive?

"I will never be sure of course…but James will do anything to get what he wants…"

"And if he doesn't, he always has a Plan B"

* * *

**AN: What took me so long to update, in case you're wondering, well…real life comes first. One thing for sure though…I will finish this story no matter what, for the sake of my own sanity XD**

**Thanks to all who reviewed on my last chapter. It was sooooo awesome reading your feedback. **

**Next chapter will be more…intense… With my tight schedule… I can update once every week…and if I get more time…most will be twice a week. **

**What do you think happened with Charlie? and Rosalie...hmmm XD keep scrolling down for the surprise!**

-------------------

**Sneek Peek for Next Chapter: (Yep!)**

"EDWARD!!! Knock her out!!!" Alice screamed at me. "She's too weak!!! Knock her out!!!" Alice screeched again. I can't do it. I can never hurt Bella. Suddenly...a strong scent whirled around us sending the most painful thirst.

Bella's nose is bleeding.

-------------------

******EEeppp!**

**Review please!**


	14. My Edward! My Family!

**Longest chapter EVER!!!!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twlight! Now on with the story!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previously:_**

_"What do you know about what happened to Charlie, Laurent?" Carlisle said with an authoritative voice._

_Could he still be alive?_

_"I will never be sure of course…but James will do anything to get what he wants…"_

_"And if he doesn't, he always has a Plan B"_

-------------------------

**Bella's POV**

At that moment, I felt like a bucket of ice-water was poured onto my face.

Charlie…Plan B?

"So they'll use Charlie to get me, is that what you're saying?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"That's just my theory. And it could be good news for you. You still have a chance to find Charlie. " Laurent kept his calm.

He's right. I still have a chance to save dad.

Laurent decided to continue in haste. "I'm sorry. I wish there's more I could tell you. We really have to go." I felt gust of wind and Laurent and Irina were gone.

There was silence. I thought for once, all of us were clueless on what could happen. Alice let out a frustrated tiny voice.

"Ugh. What is wrong with me! Why don't I see anything? Like someone's blocking my visions deliberately!" and she tapped her little head like a bottle.

"Don't blame yourself, Alice. You can't be all omniscient. Bella's here and safe with us because of you, always remember that." Esme tried to soothe Alice. I smiled at her to let her know I appreciate everything. It seemed to help as her face calmed a little.

"This complicates things." Jasper finally spoke after being silent the whole time.

"I'm sorry." All I said. I always seem to bring disaster with any family I join, vampire or not.

"This isn't your fault either, Bella. Jasper is merely pointing that our strategy may change a little bit." Edward gave me longing look. Which reminded me…how did he end up on the couch with me again?

"About last night…what happened? Why were you…did you..." He looked relieved as I diverted the topic.

Carlisle saved me from more blunders. "Your shield is getting stronger Bella. Last night when you fell asleep, thanks to Alice' exciting movies…your bubble appeared as usual…well not really. You somehow projected your shield to …Edward."

I did what? What does that mean? I'm feeling so stupid right now. Maybe because I haven't seen this shield they keep talking about.

"I'm sorry, I'm really confused."

Jasper grinned. "Carlisle, there's no use being cautious. We promised Bella not to hold anything back so that's what we'll do." Jasper then faced me with a smile with full of implications. For a moment there…he looked a lot like Emmett.

"Bella… you're still human and you may be too weak to control your shield… apparently, you're not even aware that you have it. It only appears when you're asleep because one, your mind thinks that that's when you are most vulnerable…and two, it can channel just enough strength when you're rested to keep your shield up. But your shield is wired to your mind unconsciously and naturally, it has a built in priority to self preservation. It will deflect anything that comes near you."

That alone was too much information already but I kept listening. I still haven't heard the answer to my question. Jasper continued.

"Last night was different though. _Something_ prompted your shield to push itself and protect Edward as well. We didn't know how far your subconscious can stretch before it harms you so Edward stayed close. So you won't strain yourself."

!!

"Huh." All I said. I remember exactly what prompted me… what I felt when I saw Tanya flirting with him was so overwhelming that I got a little possessive. These emotions were foreign to me, until last night. I felt my face redden.

"Bella…" Edward said in his melodic voice that has become my own personal tranquilizer.

------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

Jasper's thoughts were all mix of triumph and pride while he explained to Bella how I ended up on the couch with her. After-all, he was the one who gave me the "you-deserve-to-be-happy-go-get-bella" pep-talk days ago.

Curiosity is eating me up right now to what could Bella be thinking. I satisfied myself by arrogantly assuming that she made enough space for both of us in her shield because she wants me.

My musings were halted by Carlisle's mental voice.

_Son, I may not be a mind reader but I know how you feel for Bella. It's definitely something that I never expected…but she's good for you_. Carlisle said more after that but I didn't hear them because of a loud mental squeal from Alice.

_EEEeeeeeep! She likes you… oh my god… this is sooo cool. Edward and my BFF…finally happening!_ Alice face suddenly went blank as an image flashed to her mind.

_Oh… you're taking her there…she'll say yes Eddie. Go ahead… I think she needs fresh air after all this._

_I think you need more alone time with Bella, Edward. To talk about this. We'll go hunting._ Carlisle suggested. But I have other plans.

"No Carlisle. You can stay here." And I looked at Bella. Her color is almost back. "Bella, I know these are all overwhelming. There's a place I'd like to show you…might help relax you a little." I raised my hand and waited patiently, hoping that Alice won't flash another image that would indicate that Bella changed her mind. She raised her eyes to meet mine…and slightly nodded. She trusts me. The rest of the family gracefully exited when they saw Bella gently took my hand.

"Do you get motion sickness?" I asked while I led her outside the house.

"Not really, why?" She asked.

I just answered with a smile. I crouched and tapped my back shoulder. Bella wrinkled her eyebrows, confused…then stared at me wide-eyed understanding what I meant.

"You're kidding right? Can't we just take one of your cars?" Her gaze turned to the garage.

"This is more convenient if we are going this way. Plus I get to show you how we travel in the forest." I pointed the direction we are taking to show her no sign of a trail. She sighed of defeat.

"You're not going to turn into a bat, are you?" she asked with honest curiosity.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I chuckled and tapped my shoulder for her to climb to my back.

She just rolled her eyes. I reached out towards her and pulled her unto my back. She tensed as she clamped her arms and legs around my waist and neck.

I could feel her heartbeat boring at my back. I gently wrapped my right hand to her wrist and locked it in my chest… her tiny pulse warming my dead heart.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Uhuh." And I sped forward. Bella's quickened heartbeat gave rhythm to my climb making this run more pleasant having her on my back. I can run from border to border and not complain if she's with me…I don't think that's good for Bella though.

I halted when I reached the beautiful meadow I accidentally found one time when I was hunting alone. It became my own personal sanctuary whenever I needed time to think. Sharing this with Bella magnified how heavenly this place is for me.

"We're here now." I said gently realizing that Bella shut her eyes anyway and hid her face on my neck. She didn't move.

"Bella?" I asked warily. Then I felt warm damp on my shoulder.

"Bella?" I asked with slight panic in my tone. She's crying. Is it something I did? I gently tugged her arms loose from around my neck and pulled her off of my back and into my arms. Bella hugged me tightly as she rested her head on my chest letting out small painful sobs. I held her with all possessiveness and care. If I wasn't holding her right now… I swear I could've swept half the trees of the forest with rage to James and his coven who brought her this pain.

"I'm scared… I know Charlie is alive and I want to save him but I don't know how." She said in between sobs.

"Bella…" I started but she cut me off.

"And you can't just keep telling me that you'll go off and fix this for me… I can't let any of you risk yourself for this. You were all doing just fine without me. I'm such a mess and I dragged you into this…" her hold became tighter.

"Bella, you don't understand. I'm not saving Charlie for you…" Her sobs slowed a bit.

"I'm saving Charlie for me." She slowly pushed herself back to look at me.

"Isabella…" did she hear how I crave to be with her the way I spoke her name? "I can never live with myself seeing you in pain. You don't know how this tortures me. Whenever I hear you cry yourself to sleep…scream in your nightmares. It draws away the sanity in me. You are the most important thing to me. The most important thing to me ever."

Her heartbeat accelerated with my confessions.

"I need to keep you safe Bella…one way or the other. I should stay away from you but I can't. That's the only way for me to exist. You are my life now. ."

Our eyes locked for what felt like hours. She parted her lips to say something but stopped and shut them again.

I prepared myself for the ultimate rejection in my life. Although I've already resolved that it won't stop from pursuing her anyway. The only thing that will make me stop is if she tells me she's found someone else and to be with that person will make her happy. Until then…I'm staying.

Bella blinked rapidly and bowed her head. I stopped myself from keeping her eyes into mine.

"I… uh… You already know how I feel of course." I don't see her face but I know she's blushing again when I felt the air on the space where her face is at became a tad warmer.

"I don't want you to go away either. I don't know if I'm worth what you offer me but i honestly don't care anymore. I need you, Edward." For the first time in my century of existence… I felt alive again. I wrapped my arms around her waist to wrench her closer to me. I lowered my head and sucked in her breath, inhaling her sweet potency that would make me submit to a thousand deaths if her presence at my resurrection could be sworn by all the angels in the heavens.

I felt venom pooled in my mouth again with our close proximity but it's easier to ignore it now. And without further hesitation, I pressed my lips against hers. It was exactly like the first time I kissed her… and then more. Her lips were more comfortably warm and soft against mine now that surprise is no longer a factor unlike when we were at Esme's garden. I felt her lips part and her breath fill my senses and I knew that I had to stop. But madness consumed me and crushed her into me. Bella's hands fluttered to my face and slid upwards and into my hair. She wants me.

I wish never to stop. But I know I have to. I agonized as I pushed myself away from her to watch her. Her face all flushed. I could still smell her need which was almost enough to make myself plunge back to her…I watch her as a tiny smile appeared on her lips.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Eddie." She loves me---wait what did she just call me again? She must have noticed my slight grimace.

"What? You called me Isabella… I hate that nickname." She playfully pouted.

"Okay…Bella…" I said with all caress and slight teasing of course.

"Okay…Eddie." And her smile grew wider.

"Fine, but you cannot call me that around my family…especially Emmett." God knows what that goof will do if he finds out I let Bella get away calling me Eddie.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Bella exclaimed which panicked me again.

"This place is sooo beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't notice it right away." She said while surveying the entire meadow.

"It's okay, Love, we were both a little preoccupied." And I got her attention back to me.

"I like that." She whispered.

"Hmmm..?"

"What you called me." Love? I didn't even realize I said that. It just came out naturally. Like it's always been meant for her. I'm glad no one can read my mind. I must sound like a big cheeseball. Do I care though…not really.

"Love." And we enjoyed the next two hours enjoying the moment.

"Edward, about Charlie. What do we do?"

"We need to know every detail first. Just like you, we also think Charlie is still alive but we need to find a proof first. Alice will keep watch if James starts to make a move to take you."

"Okay." I looked at her making sure she's not just dismissing the subject just because when I heard the possible reason why she welcomed my shortened version of the plan. Bella's stomach growled.

She gave a beautiful blush again. How could I forget!

"You haven't eaten anything yet. Damn…sorry Love. C'mon let's head home." And gently pulled her into my back again.

"What would you like to have?"

"Scrambled eggs sound perfect right now." And we jolted back home. My feet lighter than it's ever been.

_________________

**Emmett's POV**

Rose finally calmed down and agreed to go home. I guess she still needed things to do to avoid questions so she went straight to the garage for her personal therapy…cars. I think she'll start fixing Jasper's bike. A few more tweak with that thing, I think it'll start flying. Edward took Bella someplace to "relax". Yeah right. Whatever he does, he better make sure it doesn't involve draining the life out of my favorite human.

"Carlisle!!!!!" Alice screeched. Jasper worriedly joined Alice to know what's wrong. Carlisle followed in a moment. I got curious and joined them, too.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't see ANYTHING!!! Like nothing…nada…zit. This can't happen right now." Alice looked like she belongs to an asylum. Oh wait --- she did come from an asylum haha. I accidentally chuckled with my own joke that all three stared daggers at me.

"Sorry, geez…don't you know how to relax. Maybe we're just having stinky visitors." I said shrugging them off.

"How can I relax…when Bella's life is at stake here?!" Alice continued screaming like a banshee. With vampire hearing, it's extremely annoying.

"Actually Alice, Emmett is right. The pack must be coming. In fact…I think I can smell them getting closer."

A hint of stench gently filled the air. Wolves are natural enemies for vampires which explain why they would smell nasty to us- as we are for them. Alice also can't see werewolves which caused her episode a while ago.

Jasper went outside to scan the area…few moments later… a pack of furry wolves came to sight lead by Sam who remained in his human form.

"Must be important". Carlisle muttered and moved to meet them. Rosalie and Esme came to join us as well.

Sam halted and the rest of the pack slowly lined up behind him. Seven huge dogs in total. I felt the calm waves that Jasper sent to everyone…which also serves a cue to start the small meeting.

"Hello, Sam. It's nice to see you again. How are things?" Carlisle used his leader but gentle tone.

"We just wanted to check Bella and how she's doing. And to let you know that there were quite a number of fresh trails that my group has observed. On top of that, there's also something I need to discuss to you in private." Sam said without blinking. I wonder if they have their version of Quilette steroids with these growth spurts.

"Sure…wait here everyone. Emmett don't do anything stupid."

"What? Why me?...okay don't answer that."

"Paul…remember what I told you." Sam eyed the dog with dark reddish fur. It responded with a whimper. Paul is known to cause trouble in their pack. We watched as Carlisle and Sam went to the forest just far enough that no one would hear.

"I have a GREAT idea!" I said.

"Ugh…no Emmett. Carlisle just said…" Jasper.

"Carlisle said no STUPID ideas… I have a GREAT idea. Get it?" He ignored me. I turned to the rest of the pack who seemed more enthusiastic.

"Paul, right?" The dog nodded…. "How about some wrestling… its been a while." He leaped excitedly and motioned the others to form a half circle.

"Whatever you guys do…just don't break anything!" Esme said and went back to the house.

"Don't ruin your shirt." Rosie reminded me. She gave it to me. I had a better idea…I took off my shirt to show-off my body…and put these wolves on their right places.

"Likey." says my lovely wife... she winked.

"OH CMON!!" Jasper exclaimed. The dogs started gagging as well. Bunch of chow chows.

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie stayed anyway to watch. Bets went around and Paul and I started pacing in circles.

Paul growled to indicate he's ready…the last time we did this… I launched myself prematurely and ended up pinned down so I'm changing my tactic. I'll wait for him to make a move…

Few more crouching and I saw him spring himself at me. I waited for him to land on me so I can try this move I saw on my video game when something unexpected happened.

I familiar white mist appeared in front of me and by impact, Paul was flown meters away. He whimpered in pain.

White mist…isn't this… and I heard a loud cry from Alice.

"EDWARD!!! Knock her out!!!" Alice screamed.

______________

**Edward's POV**

"We're here love" I gently whispered. Looks the wolves are here. I wonder why they came. Right now they're all occupied with the wrestling match between Emmett and Paul. Although I've already told Bella about the werewolves, I don't think I've prepared her enough too see a fight between a dog and a vampire.

Bella, opened her eyes and got off my back gently.

"Love, I'll follow you to the kitchen okay, I just need to see Emmett for a second."

"Okay." She smiled.

I went my way to the backyard and saw my siblings boringly watched the two trouble makers prepare for a fight. Behind them stood six other wolves. Three of them look very young. How could they be so stupid and bring young wolves here!

I was going to call them out when something distracted me. Paul launched himself to attack Emmett and at the same time…I saw this white mist expanding from behind me. NO!!!

I turned around there she is...Bella. She followed me.

Her shield has domed all four of us…me, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett which apparently caused Paul flying meters away when it touched the protective cloud of mist. But he's the least of my worries.

Bella stood like a statue. Her face was totally blank. Both her fist are clenched so tightly that her whole arms were shaking.

"Bella…stop!" I shook her to no avail… She is totally oblivious to everything. Her skin felt so scary cold.

She needs to wake up… her shield is too overpowering. Another wolf tried to break the shield but didn't get through…and then Paul got enough energy to try again…no luck…each time her shield deflects…Bella winced.

"EDWARD!!! Knock her out!!!" Alice screamed at me. "She's too weak!!! Knock her out!!!" Alice screeched again. I can't do it. I can never hurt Bella. Suddenly...a strong scent whirled around us sending the most painful thirst.

Bella's nose is bleeding!

"STOP!!!! STAY AWAY FROM THE SHIELD….YOUR KILLING HER!!! JASPER AND EMMETT STAY ON THE FAR SIDE!!" I called out to the dogs…

"That's not enough Edward!!! She can't control it you need to knock her out!"

But I can't… I helplessly stared at her.

Strong arms appeared behind Bella's and covered her mouth with handkerchief. It smells off of chloroform. Carlisle.

Bellafainted. Her shield got sucked in again back to her.

Her body went limp and Carlisle caught her and wiped the blood off her nose right away.

"Her pulse is slowing down…Alice Rosalie…bring my kit to Edward's room. Edward, bring her to your room…" I didn't even let him finish… I swept Bella's pale body and laid her down my bed in seconds. Alice and Rosalie followed moments later…

"Hang in there love…" I said...she's barely breathing...

Carlisle started preparing his kit.

"Her pulse isn't improving… CPR Edward" Carlisle instructed. I pinched Bella's nose and sealed her mouth with mine and breathe into her slowly. Her chest rose. I breathe out again.

I started giving her chest compression.

"Edward… just bite her…!" Alice!

"GET OUT ALICE…OUT!!" Alice jumped… I've never yelled at her like that…

"C'mon Bella…breathe for me...please." I begged…crying out…

I don't know how long I've been doing the CPR now… Bella is still not responding. Please…God..no!

Alice appeared on the other side of the bed. Her face determined…

She raised her right hand…palm up… holding a syringe with my name on it…**my** **venom.**

* * *

**Did you like it? No? Tell meee.... makes me update soooner XD**

**Question: You think we'll have Vampire Bella on the next chapter? Is Jacob one of the three young wolves? (Sorry guys...too much soap operas..blame my mom!! 333)**

**Review please!!!**


	15. AN: Please Read

AN:

I know I promised that you'll never see another author's note on this fanfic, but this one's kinda needed. I won't be able to update for the next two weeks or so.

I live in the Philippines and if you've been watching the news…Central Luzon was badly hit by a typhoon and flashfloods…it's where I live.

Lost my home but my family is now safe and dry...it's all that matters now. I'll be back to update the story in 2 weeks…1 month maximum. Help us pray not only for my family…but for the entire Filipinos who have been affected.

I hope you don't forget this story…I'll be back to finish this soon. This isn't just a hobby for me…it's part of my life.

Later guyz… thanks for staying with my story.

-imstrongerthanithought


	16. Our Bella

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you soooo much for all your messages and prayers. It really means a lot. My family and I are okay now and starting a whole new life. Stronger and better.** **Let's continue our prayers as thousands of family in Northern Luzon are still stranded when we got hit by another typhoon and tormented our country for more than 10 days. Many have died and some are still missing. My prayers are with them.**

**I'll just have a quick shoutout to the people who has helped a lot to put us back on our feet again. To my relatives who gave us shelter without asking for anything in return. To my company who has extended their help not only to my family but to rest of the victims by running a fundraising and collecting donations. To my kids who nevers tires of kissing me and giving me hope when I was about to give up.**

**To you of course by sending your love through your messages and reviews.**

-----------------

**Let me share this cute conversation I had with my hubby while we were rummaging through our muddied stuff to see if we could still save some.**

**Me: Make sure to throw your those stuff there...The garbage truck is picking them up in a bit.**

**Hubby: Sure...and sorry I was only able to save these.** **I couldn't fine the other two.** (_He handed me two books, Twilight and Breaking Dawn. All brown with mud and dirt.)_

**Me: Why didn't you throw these?**

**Hubby: Because it's your Twilight Books. It doesn't feel right.** (_He said it like duh...they're you're favorite...was really cute.)_

**Me: I'll just buy a new set when I can.**

**_He still didn't throw the books...he brought it home still trying to dry it up. XD_**

**------**

**Here's the story. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_"Hang in there love…" Carlisle started preparing his kit._

_"Her pulse isn't improving… CPR Edward" Carlisle instructed. I pinched Bella's nose and sealed her mouth with mine and breathe into her slowly. Her chest rose. I breathe out again._

_I started giving her chest compression._

_"Edward… just bite her…!" Alice!_

_"GET OUT ALICE…OUT!!" Alice jumped… I've never yelled at her like that…_

_"C'mon Bella…breathe for me...please." I begged…crying out…_

_I don't know how long I doing the CPR now… Bella is still not responding. Please…God..no!_

_Alice appeared on the other side of the bed. Her face determined…_

_She raised her right hand…palm up… holding a syringe with my name on it…my venom._

"No…Alice!"

"You have to… we're losing her!"

There's got to be another way. Carlisle resumed chest compressions and I was about to seal her mouth with mine again to breathe out when I felt warm air from Bella.

**She's breathing!**

Carlisle raised Bella's legs on stacks of pillows. "That should help her blood flow. We need to keep her warm."

"Here." Esme handed me blankets for Bella.

"Bella. Love? Can you hear me?" She didn't respond. Her heart rate starts to stabilize.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rosalie asked. Emmett looked worried too along with the rest of the family who has joined us in the room.

_Edward…I'm sorry. I was just…I didn't want to lose Bella._ Alice begged… remorseful.

"I know Alice." All I said. Alice is the least of my concern right. I need to make sure Bella is fine.

"She'll be fine, her breathing is back to normal." Carlisle assured us.

Bella twitched.

"Bella?" I whispered. If she's sleeping, I don't want to wake her up but I need some signs she's not hurting. There's a furrow between her eyebrows. Slowly… she parted her lips.

"Edward…" she mumbles.

"Hey...I'm here" She slightly opened her right eye and closed them again.

"Hey…" she whispers.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Tired…what happened?" she said in between breaths.

"You passed out."

"Again?... Edward…where's Emmett? Is he ok?" she asked. She kept her eyes closed as she speaks. Her voice is still low.

"He's fine…he's downstairs with Jasper."

"I saw huge wolves…they were going to attack Emmett…Alice and Jasper was there, too…and I was scared…I don't know what happened after that…are they…" she started gasping for air. Her pulse is going erratic again. She calms down with Jasper's help.

"Shhh…everything is fine…sleep Bella… you need to rest."

"I'm no fun…" she murmurs…even with tragedy, she still managed to make me smile.

"I love you." I was bombarded right away with loud mental gasps from the family. I tuned them out.

"I know…" Bella said before she drifted to sleep.

Carlisle immediately set up an IV for Bella.

"She needs this to regain strength. That stunt really drained her. Normally her shield would be up by now but so far…nothing."

_Son, we need to talk._ Carlisle looks back to what happened when Alice presented an option I've never really fully thought off.

"Your mom will watch Bella. I need everyone in the dining area." Carlisle explains.

_This is for Bella, Edward. _He reminds me.

My siblings just nodded and disappeared in seconds.

"Edward…I'll take care of Bella. She is my daughter too, especially now."

_This may not be the right time to say this but I'm really happy for you, son_. Esme said before she hugged me.

"Thanks."

I gave Bella a small kiss on her forehead. She's warmer now. She's safe again…for now.

Carlisle waited for me to step out before he followed. I sat on the far side of the table across my siblings.

Jasper spoke first. "Let's start with the obvious…good news…Bella likes us… especially Edward here."

"Bad news is… the more she gets attached to us…subconsciously, she'll always try to protect us anytime she feels there's danger. When I was inside the dome shield, it was incredible. She was scared… but more than that…she was very protective and possessive…it's insulating. Like nothing else matters to her."

A surge of all these emotions flashed back to Jasper's mind that even with just a glance, I fully understood what he meant.

"She thought Paul was going to attack Emmett…"

"Interesting…. a feeble human girl protecting a family of vampires. You sure know how to pick 'em Eddie." Rosalie's words were expected but the thought behind them surprised me. She worries for Bella.

"Edward…we only got lucky this time. If she does that again…we might lose her." Carlisle deliberates on possible options. Alice's idea is winning.

All five thoughts around me went to a different direction. They are picturing Bella, only this time, her face is whiter, her eyes bright red.

"No." My voice struggled. "Why would we put her in a life we never would've chosen for ourselves?"

"I didn't mind." Emmett objected.

"This solves many things Edward, she becomes less breakable…she gets to stay with you." Jasper thought.

Alice saw an advantage to this argument and spoke before I could stop her.

"Just because you've declared each other, she's exclusive to you Edward."

"Don't do this Alice."

"She's part of this family now whether you like it or not. _WE_ also want to protect Bella. I say we put this in a vote."

How could she?!

"NO!"

"Sit down, son." _Alice__ is right._ Carlisle pressed.

"How could you agree to this Carlisle?!"

"If this happens again…it may be our only chance. I know what you feel for Bella is nothing we can equal but what happens to her means a lot to this family now and even you can't deny that."

_I love her, Edward_. Esme emphasized.

_I want to save Bella…I know you do too_. Alice

_Things are less boring now that she's here_. Emmett

_She loves you. I'm sure she won't mind_. Jasper

"Are you sure Jasper? That she won't spend the rest of her existence regretting this? Like Rosalie does?" I said rudely. "You don't just vote and decide if she becomes a vampire or not…"

"So we don't." Rosalie cut me off. All eyes turned to her.

"You're right…I'm the crybaby bitch who would give anything just to be human again. But that's ME. Bella is different, you idiot. I can't believe I'm doing this again! She looks at you like you're a freakin' god… how could she not like being with you forever?! Her eyes go all gooey when she sees you… and all that shit…she loves you, okay?! You became too dependent with your mind reading, you forgot there's body language, too." And she made air quotes.

"Rose…"

"Shut up…I'm not done yet…Okay, you're right. We can't just vote for her fate…there's no need…now that she has a choice. When she wakes up…you ask her. We give what she wants…so there!"

And I just gaped…as everybody did.

"Nice." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

Of all people…Rosalie was the one to finally punch me in the gut and succeeds.

Why am I arguing about this? I want Bella. I love her. If she chooses to be with me forever, or asks for anything at all…I'd give it to her. No questions asked.

"Rose... I…" I struggled for words…

"Your welcome Eddie…" And Rosalie took a hand mirror she brought with her and fixed her hair.

"Bella!" Jasper gasped and so did Alice.

"Don't worry!" Esme said from my room. "Bella's shield is up again…"

_That was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed happen._ Esme thought as she keeps replaying the scene as Bella's shield slowly covered her. She's become immune to Bella's shield, too.

"Bella will be fine and she will be the one to make a decision, Edward." Carlisle continued.

"There is this other complication, though." Jasper said.

"The treaty..." I remembered.

"Before all of this happened, Sam came here to remind me the content of our treaty. We can't kill…or bite…to add another member to our coven." Carlisle said. Emmett stood up looking serious.

"Jasper and I was able to speak to them earlier. Mostly, they worry of Bella as well, but they did take the time to threaten us to scoot our asses out if we do turn Bells here to a vamp." Emmett explained.

"Jacob Black, one the young wolves, is the direct descendant of Ephraim Black and was firm on not making any exemption." Jasper continues.

"I'll handle that once I can. For now… I need everyone's help." Carlisle took over. "Edward, go for a quick hunt with Jasper…You haven't gone for two weeks now. Alice… I need you to concentrate. I know it's difficult with the wolves running around but any small information will help. The pack has reported new vampire trails down the boundary and we need be ready. Esme will watch Bella until you get back Edward. Rosalie and Emmett… I need you to prepare what we need in case we need to move to Alaska. I'll take care of your school and the Blacks." Carlisle used his tone that everyone including me was wise enough not to question.

"Let's go Edward." Jasper said as we went for the hunt.

----------------------------

**Bella's POV**

"No…Bella! Stay where you are…"

"Dad? Where are you?!" I called as I run through the jungle. My leg is already wounded by thorns and branches that cut through my skin as I dodge them in this pitch black forest.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice echoes everywhere.

"Dad! I'll save you!"

"Bella."

I spun around to see two shadows standing beside a tree…

"Dad?"

"Go home, Bella."

"Only if you're with me Dad…"

"Then stay…" The voice wasn't Charlie's.

The second shadow stepped forward revealing his bright red eyes…

"Wake up…"

"James…"

"Bella… wake up."

"Let my dad go…"

"Bella…wake up, hon… it's me Esme...It's just a dream. Just a dream."

I felt cold hands rocking me back and forth waking me up to reality. Well honestly…even my dreams are getting closer to reality, too. I tried to talk but my throat was too dry…

"Here's some water…" Esme handed me a glass. Her hands wiped my cheeks dry…I didn't even notice I was crying.

"Thanks. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be. I wish there's something I can do to make it stop…How are you feeling?"

"A little woozy. Did I really pass out again or was that just a dream?"

Esme was about to answer when we heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in? I brought breakfast." Carlisle.

My stomach growled. "I guess that answers your question." And we all laughed. The smell of bacon filled the room as Carlisle put my breakfast on the over bed table. He stood behind Esme who's sitting on the side of my bed. I don't know why but I couldn't help but smile looking at this picture. I stared at them like a moron with a smile on my lips.

"Aren't you starving, Bella?" Esme asked. My stomach grumbles again in response.

"Oh yeah… sorry…it's just… I mean... thank you for the breakfast. This is really sweet."

"You're welcome." Carlisle simply said.

"You remind of my parents… I used to have a breakfast in bed when I was sick. Charlie tried that too…but I begged him to stop after enduring burned toast for a week." My attempt to joke only bore a hole in my chest.

"He settled into tucking me in to bed though singing country songs. Although I always end up laughing, so he'll start rambling instead on giving me every details of his favorite baseball game… I never knew who won cause it puts me to sleep in minutes." I said and I started biting my breakfast. It took everything to stop my self from pigging out. Damn table etiquette.

"Don't get me wrong, It's not like I'm asking you to tuck me in to bed as well…" I joked.

"Oh, I'm sure someone else will make sure to do that every night though." Emmett appeared from the door.

"Who do you mean?...oh…OH!!" I remembered. Edward! He told them already? They know about me and Edward?

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Rose won't let me do anything…she said I'll just mess it up."

"Just go play your Xbox or something." Esme playfully threw a pillow at Emmett.

"Fine… later Bells."

"Bella, we're happy for you and Edward. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Regardless if you're together or not…we see you as our own daughter the first time you stepped foot in our home." Esme gave me a quick hug before she urged me to continue eating. Carlisle took this time to explain what happened from the time we arrived from the meadow to when I passed out.

"My last thought was that Emmett's in danger along with Alice and Jasper."

"And your shield unconsciously pushed too far trying to protect them." Carlisle continues.

Of course… why wouldn't I. This is my family…if I could, I'll protect them in every way I can.

"They're here…Edward just got back from hunting with Jasper." Esme said, although I didn't hear anything. They could probably hear up to the main road with their vampire hearing.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked after knocking.

"Of course…" Edward didn't waste any seconds and ran to hug me in vampire speed.

"Hey…I'm glad you're awake." Edwards whispers to my ears… I would've blushed but there's something wrong with the way he holds me.

"How bad was it?" I asked worriedly.

Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded before answering my question.

"I almost lost you Bella…" he gently said as Esme and Carlisle excused themselves.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It wasn't your fault… being around us is bringing you more harm than goo…"

"Please don't do that."

He gave me questioning look.

"Please don't start telling me that your family is causing all this when all you did was give me hope. Esme and Carlisle has been nothing but caring to me. I have a best friend for the first time because of Alice… Jasper's always ready to help when I need it. Rosalie could be a bitch but she likes me better than Tanya and that's something…And Emmett…well is Emmett and he cracks me up with every single thing that comes out of his mouth… and you... you know how important you are to me. I love a family of vampires…sue me…but if it means I die protecting you in that little quirk that I have you call a shield…then no questions asked…I'd do it. But please don't tell me it's a mistake being here because I've never felt like I'm worth something until I met your family." Rivers of tears gush from my eyes. Edwards cold gently hands lifted my chin until his eyes met mine.

"You mean that even if Alice is preparing a whole list of Bella Barbie look she's going to try on you?"

"So long as she doesn't touch my hair and turn me blonde…"

"And if Jasper tries his stupid emo tricks on you… I mean it's not like him but he's done that to everyone at some point, I'm sure you'll get your turn…"

"He wouldn't dare…Alice is on my side." I said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"And how about Emmett because right about now… he has all Bella pranks planned out in his head."

"I can take him down."

"And Rosalie for agreeing to everything Emmett has planned?"

"As long as she stays Team Bella…that's fine."

"And I will be the most over protective paranoid boyfriend who would want nothing but to be with you every single second?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He seems satisfied with my answers as he crushed his lips to mine.

"I love you. Bella… Alice is on her way to steal you from me… too bad I won't let her."

"Oh Cmon… You can't keep her to your self Edward!!" Alice yelled from outside the door.

"Hey…why don't you join them and keep them out of my room for a few minutes…I'll just need some human time."

"Okay love…" He gave me kiss on the forehead. He was about to close the door when I saw my backpack hanging at the back of it.

"Oh wait… I need a favor."

"Anything love."

I took out a few things from the backpack.

"Do you have a battery charger for these… They're really drained. I have some cool music in here and some…photos are in here." I handed my iPod and cell phone to Edward.

"Sure… I can use my iPod's charger… and you have the same phone as Rosalie's so yeah…I'll take care of it."

"Thanks… see you in a few." And I fixed myself to be more appropriate for company.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with how this chapter turned out but I hope you like it anyway. So Bella isn't a vampire yet... more twists to come. No cliffies!! got another sneak preview though. Keep scrolling!**

**And by the way...you can tweet me aswell going_incognito**

**Check my Profile as well, I'll upload some pictures for items on this chapter. It's been a while since I've done that...**

**For the sneak...**

**

* * *

**

**Sneak Preview for Next Chapter**

"Bella…" I begged. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I love you…but I don't belong in your world. I'm sure you'll find someone better…someone your kind."

"If that's what you really want."

Jacob's motor bike emits an impatient roar.

"Ready Bella?" He took her hand and assisted her as she props herself at the back of his bike.

"Let's go Jacob." And they drove away.

-----------------------------

**Runs and hides...****Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	17. Equinox

**Author's Note:**

**Okey...I'm definitely still in hiding right now because of some Volturi threats I received coz of the last chapter's sneak preview... *grins. And you're probably iffy on reading this chapter but please please...enjoy it as much I had writing it. **

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and feedback. It really inspires me a lot to continue this story. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta (yes i finally have one!!!) elliot(dot)and(dot)jd(dot)4eva1 for removing all grammar lapses and spelling errors that are such an eye sore..and giving the right words when I run out of it XD. Check her stories tooo...my personal favorite is 'What if things were different?' - perfect for vampire Bella fans.**

**And this chapter also goes to my hubby (I know he'll be reading this... he told me he actualy subscribed ahehe) for bribing me with a copy of New Moon's Official Movie Companion. I love it. Love you hun!!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Previously**

_"Oh wait… I need a favour."_

_"Anything love."_

_I took out a few things from the backpack._

_"Do you have a battery charger for these…? They're really drained. I have some cool music in here and some…photos are in here." I handed my iPod and cell phone to Edward._

_"Sure… I can use my iPod's charger… and you have the same phone as Rosalie's so yeah…I'll take care of it."_

_"Thanks… I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?" And I began to prepare myself for company._

* * *

**EPOV**

I had to physically drag myself away from Bella. If I had my way, I'd be with her every single second of the day. Of course, we know that's impossible. For now, I'll have to endure a few minutes away from her for her human time. I could only imagine what I would tell her when I needed my vampire time, aka hunting.

Emmett and Jasper were in the middle of an elaborate game of chess. They were utilizing eight joined boards that were spread along the glass back wall. They had their own set of complicated rules, and wouldn't allow me to play for obvious reasons.

Alice and Rosalie were busying themselves browsing the latest fashions online. They were writing a list of what they needed as they browsed. They would go shopping tomorrow. I saw that 'Bella's wardrobe' had been added to the list. I'd have to speak with her later, to remind her to allow Alice to get her way when it came to fashion. Simply for our own sakes. One time, Carlisle had suspended Alice credit card to help with her shopping addiction. The next day, we got home to find every piece of our clothing burnt to ashes. Carlisle was furious but still, we had no choice but to allow Alice buy us all whole new wardrobes.

"My phone charger is in Carlisle's study." Rosalie said. "Alice told me." Of course.

"Thanks." I went to Carlisle's study and charged Bella's phone and iPod. I went back to where Jasper and Emmett were playing and was met by amused grins. Their attention was no longer on the game but on me instead.

"That's how it all starts, Eddie." Emmett said.

"Whatever do you mean Emmett?" I questioned, completely baffled.

"It starts with, ''Oh can you do this for me? And can you get this for me? And, like, why not? Don't you love me anymore?" Emmett mocked using a girlish falsetto.

"And then, slowly, they take over your life. Until you realise, too late, that you're totally whipped." Jasper butted in.

"And this wisdom is based on personal experiences, is it my dear brothers?" I countered and chuckled.

"Laugh now my dear brother, but you'll know what we mean in time." Emmett waggled his eyebrows, warning me. Our conversation was interrupted by a sound of light footsteps on the stairs. My Bella.

I turned around just in time to see her trip on the last step. She was about to fall flat on her face, but with my vampire speed, I caught her just in the nick of time. She blushed fifty shades of scarlet as she grinned sheepishly up at me.

"Danger magnet." She says.

"Tell me about it." I grinned. The room was immediately filled with Bella's quickening heartbeat. Jasper sent calming waves to Bella at once.

"Thanks Jasper." Bella said knowledgeably.

"Finally! Hey Bella, I need to show you some things. Come here!" Alice announced excitedly, stealing Bella away from me. She showed Bella all her designs from clothes to interiors. She had learnt a lot from Esme over the years. In her head, she was taking note of the items that Bella liked, so that she could use them in renovating my room. She thinks it's too manly. **(A/N: see profile for picture).**

_You don't mind, right Edward?_

"Like that would stop you Alice. And no, I don't mind at all." I answered aloud. I got stuck with Jasper and Emmett. I spent the first hour bantering with them. I would glance at Bella every now and then to see her smiling with Alice. Rose stayed close and gave her two cents on some of the designs, too.

This must have been the most normal morning we'd had in weeks. Esme was thinking the exact same thing.

_My family is finally a full circle. Perfect._ She thought.

Almost perfect. I still had one problem. Would Bella accept the only life I could offer her? Immortality? I rarely anticipated her reactions correctly, what type of reaction would someone give to being told that you want them to be damned for eternity? Except for running away screaming, of course?

How would I ask her? When was the right time?

Time passed quickly as I mulled over all the options and complications ahead of me. Suddenly I felt warm hands touching my shoulders.

"Edward?" I turned to see Bella.

"Yes Love?"

"Alice and Rosalie went shopping. Can I join you?" Emmett answered for me.

"Of course, Bells!!! How about a game of Truth or Dare?"

"NO!!!" I protested. Looking in at Emmett's mind, I didn't think that Bella would last even one round.

"You're no fun, Edward!"

"Is that Halo 3?" Bella asked. She knew this game? Emmett's eyes widened in delight.

"That's right, wanna play?"

"You don't have to love."

"No, it's ok. I'm not very good at it though, you might get bored."

"We'll see." Emmett handed Bella one of the controllers.

I can't stand to fly…

I'm not that naïve…

I'm just out to find…

The better part of me…

I checked my phone. Alice was calling. I gave Bella a quick kiss on her forehead before I flipped my phone open. She lost concentration and Game Over flashed on the flat screen.

"Aww, Edward, totally your fault." She pouted.

"Sorry Love." I smiled. "Alice?"

"Oh you sound fine.'' And I heard her sigh in relief.

"Is there a reason for me not to?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I can't see any of you in my visions. You might…" I cut her off. "Hold on just a second.''

"I just need to step out, Love. You'll be okay with these two?"

"That's insulting Eddie. Of course Bella will be fine." Jasper interrupted.

_What does __Alice__ want?_ He asked. I just shrugged seeing as how I was not sure myself.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She assured me. I stepped out of the room to talk to Alice.

"You were saying?" I prompted her to continue.

"It's nothing. I just thought you might get another visit from the pack. That's all."

"Okay. Thanks Alice."

I went outside and observed the forest. Within seconds, I heard a voice nearing our perimeter.

_I need to make sure Bella is okay, for Charlie._

_I can't believe Sam was so easily fooled by these bloodsuckers. _

It was Jacob Black. I waited for a few minutes. I watched him startle when he saw me, standing by the lawn.

I needed to be careful with him, as I may actually need his approval regarding Bella's fate. Not that he would stop me. It was ultimately Bella's choice. Not his. He regained his confidence as he reminded himself of his reason for coming here.

"Bella is fine now. She's upstairs playing a video game."

_Bella plays video games? Well, we did play some Mario games before. Good thing I still have my PSP to entertain Bella in case she gets bored at home…_

What?!

"She's not going with you Jacob. She's perfectly safe here with us. With me." I said possessively. The dog needed to realise that Bella was not just a temporary boarder in our house but a new Cullen!

"I don't doubt that… but she can live normally with humans. Not around creatures who are ruled by bloodlust."

"Humans?" I asked mockingly.

Jacob's body started to shake with rage. He was still young and didn't have much control of his emotions.

A wave of calmness swept over Jacob and I. Jasper had stepped outside, along with Carlisle.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle. Jacob calmed down a bit more upon seeing Carlisle. Even with his hatred for our kind, I saw the hint of respect that he paid to the head of our family.

_Calm down son. _

"I'm just assuring Jacob here that he doesn't need to worry about Bella."

"I want to talk to her." Jacob pressed.

From the living room, Bella was getting worried and attempting to pass Emmett. And so far, Bella was winning. Only because Emmett was so afraid of touching Bella, in case he accidentally crushed her. Bella was able to escape Emmett and saw us.

"Edward…what's going…?" And she paused when she recognised the mutt standing in front of me.

"Jacob?"

"Hey Bells. Missed me?" I hissed at Jacob's following train of thoughts.

_Whoa…definitely not the lanky girl I used to know. She still has that blush though__. And those legs…_

"Oh my God… is it really you?! It's been years! You're huge!" And Bella walked towards Jacob. I instinctively stopped her by gently grabbing her right arm.

"Bella, wait."

"It's okay, Edward. I knew Jacob when we were little." She assured me.

"Things have changed, Bella."

"Bella is not in danger with me!" Jacob roared.

_Calm down Edward. Both of you are scaring Bella_. Jasper advised me. Carlisle took control of the situation.

"Jacob, you may speak with Bella on the porch. We won't bother you, but we'll be close." _Allow me to handle this, Edward_. Carlisle pressed when he sensed that I was about to object.

Jasper and Emmett literally had to drag me inside the house as Bella shot me an apologetic glance. The stupid dog on the other hand was unable to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

I stayed near the window where I could see the two talking. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle sat across from me, half worried for Bella, and half worried I might lunge at the mutt for a kill. I wouldn't be surprised if I did do that. This wild jealousy was driving me insane.

"Calm down Edward, they're just talking. You too, Emmett." Jasper says. Emmett was in his protective big-brother mode.

I tuned them out as I listened attentively to Jacob and Bella.

"What did you do to get buffed like this? I feel soooo tiny."

"It's part of our nature Bella"

"What nature?"

"They haven't told you?"

"Wait, you are part of the Quilettes…, you mean you're one of the wolves?!"

"Uhuh, you don't look shocked?"

"I hang out with vampires, Jacob."

"Uh, yeah, about that…"

"What about it?"

"I just thought, it'll be good for you to stay at our place. I already told Billy and he's fine with it. I hate to think of what you have to endure staying here. It must be horrible."

"Umm, not really… I kinda like it here."

"You don't mean that Bella… "

"Really Jacob, I appreciate you coming here but there's really nothing to worry about. I would really like to stay here with Edward…. I mean the Cullens,"

I could tell that Jacob's temper was rising, from Jasper's thoughts. He must have realised by now that Bella was with me, I mean, **really** with me. Jasper calmed him down.

"Okay, for now. But anytime you feel you've had enough of these freaks, you can call me."

"Don't call them that."

"But they…"

"Fine Jacob. Hold on a minute."

I stood up as Bella entered the house and walked towards me.

"Edward, were you able to charge my cell phone?"

"Yeah, it's in Carlisle's study. I'll go get it."

"No, it's fine. I'll get it. I need to go to the bathroom anyway."

I watched Bella as she headed to Carlisle's study and shifted my gaze back to Jacob, who stood impatiently outside. Time passed and Bella still hadn't come back. What was taking her so long?

_Edward, check on Bella, now. Something's wrong. I can only sense flickers of her emotions. _

I nodded and headed swiftly to the study. I knocked so that I wouldn't startle her.

"Bella, you there?" No answer.

"Love…" I slowly opened the door. Bella was standing on the table with her back facing me. She was staring blankly at her cell phone.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked in a panicked voice. I finally got her attention.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I...I…was…just waiting for my phone to turn on… Uhm I was g-gonna save Jacob's number here." She stammered. She was lying.

"You have to do better than that, love. You're not that great a liar."

"Oh well, I tried." And she smiled. "I was just looking at some photos that I took with Charlie. Memories, you know." She explains, teary-eyed and still tensed.

"It's okay, things will get better. I'm here to help you." I stared into her eyes. What she did next caught me completely off-guard. Bella tackled me and wrapped her soft arms around my body.

"Kiss me, please!"

I didn't think that it was the best idea, but it was what she wanted. I couldn't refuse, her request, so I obliged.

I kissed Bella softly. She, on the other hand pressed her lips harder against my own. I became alarmed when I felt warm liquid trailing down her cheeks.

"Love, tell me please, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy…that's all. Sorry… uh…I'm really just an emotional freak.." She attempted to joke, shrugging away my concern.

"I'm really okay, now come on… I need to get Jacob's number so we can go back to playing Halo. I'm almost as good as Alice…Emmett told me." Her eyes twinkled.

"Okay." I said half heartedly.

I followed Bella as she went straight to the porch where Jacob was waiting. She remained standing and stayed at my side.

"Your number, Jacob?"

"Right, 360-730-3333. That's my cell phone so you can call me anytime. Or text. That way no one gets to eavesdrop." Jacob's eyes were on me as he said this.

"Sure. Sorry Jake…got to go. I have to prepare my lunch. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Sure Bells." Bella gave Jacob a quick hug before he left.

"Finally… drama is over people… on with the game!!! Still up for it Bella?" Emmett teased.

"Actually, how about that truth or dare you were suggesting earlier."

"You sure?!" Jasper got interested.

"Why not… it would be fun…right, Edward?"

"Err . . . I really don't think that's a good..."

"O c'mon!! Bella wants to." Damn you Emmett! Using that one on me. Looking at Bella and her pleading eyes did not help one bit.

"Fine."

"We're back!!" Alice and Rosalie yelled at the same time.

"Perfect!" says Emmett.

"Oohh…truth or dare… can we play? Can we? Can we? Duh, of course we can! Can I start? Oh hi Jazzy…did you miss me?" And she leaned in to give Jasper a kiss that made everyone else gag and retch.

Everyone sat in a circle. Alice started.

"Let's start with Bella! Truth or dare?"

"Err, truth."

"Okay, who was your first kiss?"

And Bella's whole face went red. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Uh, love…I think you just answered the question." I said before kissing her on the forehead.

"No kidding… you're definitely a perfect match!" Emmett guffawed. I half expected Bella to back out right at that moment. But again…. I was wrong.

"My turn?" She asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to do this, Bella. I'm sure my lovely siblings can excuse us if you wish it."

"No, I'd like to continue." She said while staring at the floor as if avoiding my eyes.

"Ok."

"Jasper…truth or dare?" That was an interesting choice.

"Truth", Jasper responded.

"OK… how does one become a vampire?" My whole family, including me was completely caught off guard. Each of our thoughts were opposing one another. Was it too soon? Was it the right time? Should she know? Who should tell her? How? Etc, etc.

**(A/N) I am really tempted to end it here. But I'm definitely in a good mood right now so...the story continues.....**

"You can't back out… you have to tell me!" She pleaded. I sensed that Bella's intention of initiating this game was laid out in front of me. But why?

_Edward, your call_. Jasper compromised.

"Don't." I protested.

"But…"

"I can answer for Jasper, love. You deserve to know." My sibling went to their rooms, feeling apprehensive about how Bella would react. Carlisle and Esme were in the music room, eavesdropping.

"That was really clever, love." I smiled wryly.

"I'm sorry…I just thought…" she stammered. I cut her off right away.

"It's okay, I was just thinking that if you asked me, I would've told you right away. I feel bad because you had to waste your turn. You could have given him a good dare, like oh, I don't know, walk in one of Alice's stilettos for the whole day." I smirked at my attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, so about your question…" I watched Bella's face to measure whether or not she was ready. She looked even more determined, so I decided to continue.

"As predators, we have many weapons in our physical arsenal, much, much more than completely necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Alice, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."

"We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," I said. "The venom doesn't kill, it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So… if the venom is left to spread…" she whispered.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to become complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

Bella shivered. A natural reaction. But she also remained silent, wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"But it doesn't have to be from a bite, am I correct?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, thanks for telling me." Her face remained blank, which tortured me to no end.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just curious, that's all." Her dismissal was intriguing but I didn't press. Instead, I decided to use this opportunity to ask the question. To bring up her options.

"Bella, I'm telling you this because I am what I am. I'm a creature who is, by nature, a murderer. It is only because of Carlisle's compassion that our family has learned how to be civilized, but that's all that we do."

"What are you saying?"

"Bella, you know that I love you more than anything else in the world. And you made me the happiest man in the world the day you said you love me, too. But you have to understand what this means. The right thing for me to do would be to run away and save you from the pain you will endure from a life with me. But I'm essentially a very selfish creature and I want nothing but to be with you…forever."

"Forever… I can be like you…and be with you forever." For a second there, I thought I saw her face light up, giving me hope. Unfortunately, it went blank again.

"Yes. And if you truly want that, I'd be foolish to disagree. But this is a damned life and none of us would've chosen this if we were given a choice…and I want you to understand that. I want to be the right man for you but I know I'm not. You deserve to live a normal life and I can't give that to you."

"Edward… I ...'' She bit her lip and looked away. This can't be happening. I braced myself, waiting for Bella's response.

"I need to think about it…I don't know, Edward." She said between sobs. I reached out to comfort her but she turned away from me.

"I need to be alone." And she climbed up the stairs to my room.

-----------------

I felt my entire world crumble. She didn't want me.

_She just needs time to think Edward, don't worry. Humans do that all the time._ Esme tried to comfort me. Carlisle's thoughts were almost the same but less hopeful.

Alice was too busy trying to check the future… and failing miserably. _I'm_ _sorry that I'm no help Edward. But she'll come around. I'm sure._

The rest of my family were confused.

_Edward…something's wrong._ Jasper.

I simply laughed grimly. "You think, Jasper? It doesn't matter, if Bella chooses to stay human, who am I to convince her otherwise? I'll love her no matter what, even from a distance."

"No, it's not that. Her words aren't reflecting the emotions I'm sensing from her."

I blocked every word my family was thinking. I'd never before perfected this feat, but Bella's muffled cries from upstairs made it impossible not to do so.

"Please…stop. Just don't. I will give Bella whatever she wants."

The silence was broken by the loud roar of a motorbike, about a mile away.

"Jacob Black!" My family joined me in seconds.

"What the hell does he wants now?!" Rosalie hissed.

"Let me take care of him!" Emmett stepped forward.

"Emmett, it's okay." Bella's voice echoed from the top of the stairs. "I asked him to come."

Bella's eyes were swollen from her crying. She carefully climbed down the stairs, with her backpack in her right hand.

"Bella? Love, what's going on?"

"Edward. I need time to think. I have to go. Jacob is here to pick me up. I'm staying with the Blacks." WHAT?!

"But why? Love, you're safe here. And I'll never push you into doing something you don't want." I attempted to reason wit her. This can't be happening. We were fine just a short while ago. What has changed that? Jacob had reached our driveway.

"I know you won't. Edward, you were right. This isn't the life for me. I need to go."

"Bella…" I begged. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I love you…but I don't belong in your world. I'm sure you'll find someone better…someone your kind."

"Bella, that's not true!'' I argued. But then, I realised. She was just using that as an excuse. **She **could do better, and she knew it. So I hung my head in defeat and said in a low voice, ''if that's what you really want, Bella. I will not stop you."

Jacob's motor-bike emits an impatient roar.

"Ready Bella?" He took her hand and assisted her as she propped herself on the back of his bike.

"Let's go Jacob." And they drove away.

Her last word's swirled around my head. I felt numb and the pain streamed through me in a steady flow.

My Bella is gone…my existence has lost its reason.

Life made no sense. Hours passed, and I was still standing here under the cloud covered skies gazing at the path that my true love had used to walk away from me.

My family's words of comfort were soundless to me as I was lost in an unthinking stupor.

The clouds began to darken. I bowed my head, in seconds, the sky cried along with me.

****ooo000ooo****

"Edward… listen." Alice said.

"Brother… please listen… it's him!" Alice tried again. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the thoughts of the man approaching.

_I need to find her. How did I not realise? I am so stupid._

Jacob Black! Rage pulsed through my veins as I pushed Alice aside, and sprinted towards the dog. As soon as I had closed the distance between us, I launched myself at the degenerate creature. Jacob was pinned to the ground, completely disoriented.

"What do you…" I halted as his thoughts gave me the information I needed. And another surge of anger took over.

"WHERE IS BELLA?!!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry. I had no idea! We were at the diners to order some dinner for her and she said she had to go to the bathroom. I was waiting for her and she didn't come back."

"How in the world was she able to get away from you that easily?"

"She took off with my bike!

* * *

**AN: my looooongest chapter.... and yeah...well... so Bella took off...er...why? uhm...**

**Bella's POV up next... XD (should be able to upload it earlier than usual. but first...****I'll be waiting for your reviews and feedback. :)**

**tweet me going_incognito**


	18. The Sun Falls

**AS PROMISED...I'm posting this way early than I usually do XD **

**and it's all because of your CRAZILY AWESOME REVIEWS!!! **

**So I decided... I'm not going to reply to your reviews like I usually do (sorry)...BUT work on the next chapter right away as my way of saying "THANK YOU".**

**and here it is. **

**This is what's going on Bella's mind in Equinox. Let's start with her chat with Jacob by the porch.**

* * *

**Equinox - Bella's POV**

"I just thought, it'll be good for you to stay at our place. I already told Billy and he's fine with it. I hate to think of what you have to endure staying here. It must be horrible." Jacob didn't yet know about Edward and my relationship.

"Umm, not really… I kinda like it here."

"You don't mean that Bella…''

"Really Jacob, I appreciate you coming here but there's really nothing to worry about. I would really like to stay here with Edward…. I mean the Cullens." I knew that Edward was listening and I could only imagine how furious he was with Jacob right now.

"Okay, for now. But anytime you feel you've had enough of these freaks, you can call me." What was with the name calling? Jacob had never been like that.

"Don't call them that." I said, a little bit of hurt creeping into my voice.

"But they…"

"Fine Jacob. Hold on a minute." I thought that it would be best to send Jacob home before things got worse. I liked Jacob though; he would always protect me from his buddies who made fun of me. Embry, I thought was his name, constantly teased me for my clumsiness. I'd just get Jacob's number then maybe I could text him. I went inside and saw Edward. He did not look happy, in any sense of the word

"Edward, were you able to charge my cell phone?"

"Yeah, it's in Carlisle's study. I'll go get it."

"No, it's fine. I'll get it. I need to go to the bathroom anyway."

I went into Carlisle's study and saw my phone straight away. It was still off but I could see that the battery was already full. I turned it on and waited. I looked around the room, hoping for a bathroom, and saw another door near the tallest bookshelf. Maybe there was one through there. I wouldn't be surprised, to be quite honest. It seemed that every room in this house, nay mansion, had its own private bathroom. A tad excessive for individuals who don't even use the bathroom, was it not?

I was taken aback at what I saw. It was definitely not a bathroom. It looked somewhat like a laboratory. Curiosity took over and I started checking the room. One particular area caught my attention. A medium sized refrigerator with a glass door contained test tubes and syringes. It was marked **_Cullens _**at the top. I looked closer. On the top shelf, there were numerous syringes marked with each of the Cullens' names.

_Alice-Venom-5/06/1900_

_Alice-Venom-5/06/2000_

_Rose-Venom-9/20/1900...._

Each Cullen had two samples, including Edward.

This must have been Carlisle's. He was a doctor after all. But why was he keeping them here? Were they really what the labels said they were? They had venom? What the hell? I shouldn't be here. A light flashing in my hand drew my attention, my cell phone. I raised my phone slowly to look at the screen. Only a select few people knew my number. My old school in Arizona, Renee and Charlie.

* * *

**1 message(s) received**

* * *

For reasons that I could not fathom, I felt my fingers tremble as I pressed the "Read" button.

A picture that would change my life forever appeared on the screen. A photo of a man with his hands tied behind his back, and a black bandana that covered his eyes. Written at the bottom was…..

* * *

**I have Charlie.**

**Don't tell anyone.**

**Or he DIES!**

**-James**

* * *

**Message Detail:**

**From:**

Daddy Chief

**Date: **

10/05/2009

**Time:**

11:13 am

* * *

This was sent last week, using Dad's phone! Oh my god, what do I do?! I covered my mouth with my hands to muffle my cries. I frantically paced back and forth, contemplating my options. Calm down Bella, or Jasper will notice and alarm Edward. Shit! Shit! Shit!

I had to save Charlie. I halted when my gaze settled on the door to Carlisle's laboratory. A plan began to form in my mind.

I'm sorry Edward. I had to do this. I had to save Charlie. I hit the reply button.

* * *

**What do you want me to do? **

* * *

I pressed send.

I slipped into Carlisle's laboratory and quickly grabbed what I needed. As I was leaving, my cell phone flashed again. It was on silent mode, seeing as how the last time that I used it, I was at school.

* * *

**1 message(s) received**

* * *

**Find a way to escape from **

**your bodyguards.**

**Text me again once you're alone.**

**Do not make me wait.**

**You don't want to know what**

**I can do if my patience runs out**

**-J**

* * *

I felt shivers all over my body as I read James' message. God, please help me. I stood frozen for what felt like an eternity.

"Bella, you there?" Oh no..it's Edward. I quickly started erasing my inbox and sent messages.

"Love…" Edward called again. I heard the door open. Calm down, Bella. I told myself.

"What's wrong, love?" His voice sounded panicked. I turned around, hoping to keep up my poker face long enough.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I...I…was…just waiting for my phone to turn on… Uhm I was g-gonna save Jacob's number here." I said, stammering a little.

"You have to do better than that, love. You're not that great a liar."

"Oh well, I tried. I was just looking at some photos that I took with Charlie. Memories, you know." I'm sorry Edward. I can't allow James to harm you.

"It's okay, things will get better. I'm here to help you." Edward said, attempting in vain to comfort me. I looked into his eyes and thought to myself that this could be the last time I would see him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tight as physically possible.

"Kiss me, please…" I begged, fighting back tears.

He kissed me softly…but it wasn't enough. I needed more. I needed more for my last kiss. I pressed my lips harder against his. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to stream down my face.

"Love, tell me please, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_I love you Edward. With all my heart. I wish I could tell you one last time. But it would only serve to make it more difficult for the both of us._

"Nothing, I'm just happy…that's all. Sorry… uh…I'm really just an emotional

freak.." I really hope that my feeble attempt at a joke worked.

"I'm really okay, now come on… I need to get Jacob's number so we can go back to playing Halo. I'm almost as good as Alice…Emmett told me."

"Okay." He said, his eyes still questioning.

I walked ahead of him to where Jacob was waiting.

"Your number Jacob?" I asked hurriedly.

"Right, 360-730-3333. That's my cell phone so you can call me anytime. Or text. That way no one gets to eavesdrop." I made sure to save the number. I'd need Jacob. He would keep me out of Alice's visions long enough.

"Sure. Sorry Jake…got to go. I have to prepare my lunch. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Sure Bells." I gave Jacob a quick hug. _I'm sorry Jake, for what I'm about to do._

"Finally… drama is over people… on with the game!!! Still up for it Bella?" Emmett teased.

"Actually, how about that truth or dare you were suggesting earlier?"

There are things I need to know. It could be my only chance of salvation.

"You sure?!" Jasper asked.

"Why not… it would be fun…right, Edward?"

"Er. ..I really don't think that's a good…"

"O c'mon!! Bella wants to." Emmett insisted. I pleaded with my eyes and he immediately caved in.

"Fine."

"We're back!!" Alice and Rosalie yelled at the same time.

"Perfect!" Said Emmett.

"Ooh…truth or dare… can we play? Can we? Can we? Duh, of course we can! Can I start? Oh hi Jazzy…did you miss me?" And she gave Jasper a hungry kiss.

Everyone sat in a circle. Alice started.

"Let's start with Bella! Truth or dare?"

"Er, truth." I'm trying my best to not let my voice crack.

"Okay, who was your first kiss?"

Oh great, Alice. This just wasn't the time. No matter, my face turned scarlet. I looked at Edward to see if he could save me from this one.

.

"Uh, love…I think you just answered the question." He said before he kissed me in the forehead.

"No kidding… you're definitely a perfect match!" Emmett guffawed. I'll miss that goof.

"My turn?" I asked.

This was my only chance.

"You don't have to do this, Bella. I'm sure my lovely siblings can excuse us if you wish it." Edward said in his melodic, velvety voice. _I'm going to miss the way you say my name, Edward._

"No, I'd like to continue." I looked away from his penetrating stare.

"Ok." He agreed.

"Jasper! Truth or dare?" No one had expected my choice.

"Truth." Jasper responded. Just what I needed.

"OK… how does one become a vampire?" The Cullens gasped at my question. Of course, who would expect a question like that from me?

"You can't back out… you have to tell me." I pleaded. Jasper and Edward shared a look that told me they were having another of their silent conversations.

"Don't." I heard Edward say.

"But…"

"I can answer for Jasper, love. You deserve to know." I was astounded. The others left us alone, sensing the earnestness of our conversation.

"That was really clever, love." He smiled wryly.

"I'm sorry…I just thought…"

"It's okay; I was just thinking that if you asked me, I would've told you right away. I feel bad because you had to waste your turn. You could have given him a good dare, like oh, I don't know, walk in one of Alice's stilettos for the whole day." I knew

"Yeah?"

"Yes, so about your question…" he paused, gauging how ready I was. He seemed satisfied.

"As predators, we have many weapons in our physical arsenal, much, much more than completely necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Alice, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."

"We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," he said, his teeth glistening. "The venom doesn't kill, it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So… if the venom is left to spread…" I whispered.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to become complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

I shivered and contemplated his answer for a moment. Apparently, there would be some complications.

"But it doesn't have to be from a bite, am I correct?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, thanks for telling me." Something told me that Edward wouldn't let it go that easily.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just curious, that's all." I was hoping that he would just let it go. I didn't like keeping secrets from Edward.

"Bella, I'm telling you this because I am what I am. I'm a creature who is, by nature, a murderer. It is only because of Carlisle's compassion that our family has learned how to be civilized, but that's all that we do."

"What are you saying?" I asked out loud.

"Bella, you know that I love you more than anything else in the world. And you made me the happiest man in the world the day you said you love me, too. But you have to understand what this means. The right thing for me to do would be to run away and save you from the pain you will endure from a life with me. But I'm essentially a very selfish creature and I want nothing but to be with you…forever."

"Forever… I can be like you…and be with you forever." I slipped up for a second. I let my face light up, showing my true emotions. However, I caught myself and made it blank again.

"Yes. And if you truly want that, I'd be foolish to disagree. But this is a damned life and none of us would've chosen this if we were given a choice…and I want you to understand that. I want to be the right man for you but I know I'm not. You deserve to live a normal life and I can't give that to you."

He wanted me! Forever! I wanted nothing but to be with him forever.

"Edward… I ...'' But I couldn't. I had to save Charlie, and I couldn't let James hurt his family. I couldn't. I turned away. I'm so sorry Edward.

"I need to think about it…I don't know, Edward." You are the most important thing to me, and I've already burdened you enough with my presence.

"I need to be alone." Then I went to Edward's room, leaving my heart behind.

-----------------

I used my cell phone to text Jacob.

* * *

**Jake, can you come back and pick me up?**

**You're right, maybe I can think better if I get**

**Away from the Cullens for a while.**

**-Bella**

* * *

I got a reply in less than two minutes.

* * *

**Great! Be there in a minute.**

**I'll bring my bike**

**See yah**

**-Jake**

* * *

I grabbed my backpack and took everything out. I would no longer need them after this. I carefully took the only item I'd need for this journey from my pocket and carefully wrapped it up with my jacket.

This is the only way.

This is my only way.

I grabbed the nearest pillow and buried my cries and pain. Please forgive me Edward.

I heard the bike approaching. Jake was here.

God, please help me.

"No, it's not that. Her words aren't reflecting the emotions I'm sensing from her."

I quickly composed myself, hoping that Edward would believe my lies.

"Let me take care of him!" I heard Emmett.

"Emmett, it's okay." I said. Their heads turned toward me, confused and a little upset. "I asked him to come." I'm sorry Alice.

"Bella? Love, what's going on?" Oh Edward…

"Edward. I need time to think. I have to go. Jacob is here to pick me up. I'm staying with the Blacks."

"But why? Love, you're safe here. And I'll never push you into doing something you don't want."

"I know you won't. Edward, you were right. This isn't the life for me. I need to go." You are my life Edward, this is the only way I know that will protect you and save my dad as well.

"Bella…" he begged. Don't turn around Bella, you'll give in.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I love you…but I don't belong in your world. I'm sure you'll find someone better…someone your kind." Be happy, Love.

"Bella, that's not true!'' he argued. ''If that's what you really want, Bella. I will not stop you." It was the only way.

Jacob's motor bike emitted an impatient roar.

"Ready Bella?" Jacob asked excitedly and I felt another stab at my heart. I'm sorry Jake.

"Let's go Jacob." And we drove away.

"Billy is going to be so excited…even Embry! We really missed you Bells." Jacob said as we drove away. I immediately noticed the road to the Quileute's Land. I had to do something…

"Jake, sorry, I haven't had dinner. Do you mind if we stop by the diner and get some take-out?

"Sure! I'm starving myself." He gladly obliged.

We stopped by the nearest diner. Jacob parked the motorbike at the back near the restrooms as I requested before we went inside.

"Hey Bella, you okay? Are you cold?" Jake put his palm on my forehead.

"No, why?" I asked.

"You're shaking." He informed me, still worried.

"No I'm not… so what are you having?" I attempted to distract him.

"Hmmm…chicken pot pie…chicken & dumplings…you?" He asked.

"Uhm. A cheeseburger." And I gave him a weak smile. Please forgive me Jake.

"Why don't you stay here in the line? I really need to go to the bathroom." I lied as I began to carry out my plan.

"Sure."

"And oh…" I gave Jacob a quick hug…. "I really missed you Jake." He blushed while I discreetly hid the keys I had gotten from Jacob's back pocket.

I quickly went to the back where the bathroom was…parked to the side is Jacob's bike. My only chance at escape. Stealing definitely was not helping make me feel better.

I haven't ridden a motorbike since I was twelve, when Renee let me borrow her boyfriend's bike. She made me swear not to tell Charlie. I hoped that the mechanics haven't changed over the years.

I inserted the key on the ignition and held the clutch real tight. I slammed my foot on the pedal and a short ripping noise gave me scare. I kicked one more time and finally the ignition caught. The motorbike roared like an angry animal.

This is it.

I eased on the clutch and went for the first gear causing the motorbike to wrench me forward. And there I went. The wind blew my skin against my skull and sent every tear that escaped my eyes flying back to the life I'm leaving behind.

I have no idea where I'm going. I just need to be far enough before Alice sees something and they follow me. I continued to drive tracking a road I don't recognize anymore. I didn't see any other motorist around either. The sky gets darker and I heard a loud thunder before the sky started to cry with me.

The rain made the road slippery and it was harder for me to maneuver the motorcycle. The rain started to fall harder making my vision a little blurry…and when I saw the narrow right hand turn…it was too late.

I tried to turn but I know that I won't be able to complete it in my lane so I leaned more and instantly lost all traction, slamming me down on my side separating me from my motorcycle. My body continued to roll on the mossy roadside while the motorcycle goes to the opposite direction. Finally, my limp body rested on the side of a tree. I was strangely calm and awake as I watched it all happened. The emotional pain numbed whatever pain I'm supposed to feel from the bruises I got. Ironically, I didn't feel any broken bone. I slowly pulled myself up and limped to the motorcycle and took the backpack.

I sat on the nearest tree and inspected my bag. I saw my cell phone.

* * *

**_Bring me to Charlie.._**

* * *

I typed and pressed send.

It's done. I know they'll be able to find me in no time. They have strength, speed and acute senses. Edward said. I opened my bag one more time to check if it's still intact. I slowly unwrapped it and was glad to see it's still there. I read the label again.

_Edward-venom-1950_

I held the syringe real tight and braced myself as darkness fell.

* * *

**AN: Now you know the drill! XD And this time... tell what me you guys think SHOULD happen... and let's work our magic okies!! You guys are the best reviewers any writer could have. Because of that... You'll get some smooches from teddy bear EMMETT!!!! (No Edward...he's in depression at the moment)**

**BETAed by the coolest elliot(dot)and(dot)jd(dot)4eva1**

**again...tweet me for updates --- GOING_INCOGNITO**


	19. Author's Note Please Read

Hi Guys… I'm sorry I've been away for soooo long. Had to take care of family and career so I had to pause for a while. Too bad I had to do it when things are getting more exciting. My bad for leaving Bella in the forest figuring out what to do with Edward's venom for such a long time. Horrible cliffy.

I hope it's good news that I'm back. Sorry if it's not an update but I promise to post them by next week. While the updates are in progress, please take the time to check my story again, in case you've forgotten them already.

Keep sending me your ideas.. I could really use them. For a while I was contemplating if I will follow what most people want to hear - all happy endings…or follow where this story should go-means darker. You'll know my choice by next week.

By the way.. just to prove I'm serious in getting back on track, please visit the Facebook page http:/www[dot]facebook[dot]com/pages/Fanfiction-imstrongerthanithought/247440371232?v=wall

Hoping to hear from you.


End file.
